Frostbitten Summer
by moonshroom420
Summary: Daniella was her human name and now she is Audrey Flare, the Summer guardian and Jack's best friend. After an encounter with Pitch, she loses all her memory and Jack is abducted. With her constant memory loss and Jack in the Nightmare Kings clutches, will either be able to pick up the pieces of their hearts? A joined Fanfic by moonshroom420 and That Girl Who Likes To Write. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! SO this is our story for Rise of the Guardians! This fic is written by moonshroom420 and That Girl Who Likes To Write! We will be alternating chapters, or doing something, but definitely write it together. This is moonshroom 420 (call me Jasmine) and this is the start of out adventure!**

**Chapter 1: The Story of the Dead**

This is me. And I am dead. Well, almost dead. All I know is I am frozen in burning ice, watching through heavy eyes the biggest battle for the world. The reason for the burning is, well, my hands are on fire. Not just by chance; I lit them. I control the eletemtals needed to turn winter into summer; I am the guardian of summer and spring who brings warmth after snow. The reason for the ice is because my opposite decided I would be safer inside an ice dome. His name; Jack Frost. The guardian of winter and the biggest nuisance you could meet.

But back to the reason I'm in the ice:

Jack is currently outside, fighting off the one man who can actually counter his frost; Pitch Black. He was supposed to have vanished in the dark ages, but the evidence contradicts the legend. He is here to do the usual; take over the world and cause nightmares and darkness to replace dreams and light.

Jack and I were in the woods, talking to each other, conjuring up little fires and snowflakes and making them dance together before the snow melted and the fire died. Then we heard something up ahead. It was a moonless night, and I stuck out like the light that I am so there was no point in hiding. Jack and I had moved closer so see Bunnymund and Pitch facing off, pacing around like sparring-circle athletes. I noticed a hefty sack behind Pitch that seemed to be moving. It was being kicked at from the inside, but by thousands of tiny feet. Then a little white egg had tumbled out, kicking madly to righten itself.

"He stole Fluff's eggs. But Easter's tomorrow!" Jack whispered

He had grabbed his silvery staff and started towards the fight when I decided that Pitch looked cold and needed warming up. I shot a massive, flickering, comet-sized fire ball forward, successfully breaking off the tedious circling and making Pitch and Bunny jump back. The Boogeyman flashed cold-amber eyes at me and cracked a smile that said 'Now this is just sad'. I sent one back, promising next time I won't miss. The mocking smile disappeared and gave way to a dangerous snarl.

And at the same time, I threw fire. Pitch, being as evil and stupid as he is, forgot about Bunny and Jack. While I was distracting Pitch, Bunny got up and jumped on him. At the last second, the Boogeyman looked back and vanished. Little did Pitch know, that Jack had got the eggs before he disappeared. Nobody was gonna make Bunny dissappear. The guardians are my family, and I'll do anything to protect them. Bunny said thanks to Jack and I as he disappeared in one of his tunnels. Easter was tomorrow and he was just pushed a little behind schedule.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jack.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Are you sure, Hot Head?"

I whirled around, and saw Pitch appearing in the shadows of a warehouse not far away. Initial shock made me fall over, melting all the snow off the ground.

"What do you want?"

Jack grabbed my arm as he asked, trying to help me up without getting burned. I flicker flames around my fingers threateningly.

Pitch smiled.

"Jack; you never cease to amuse me."

I remember an icicle nearly going straight through the Nightmare King that second, and his smile dropped into a scowl.

"You'll regret that Frost."

A sudden pillar of black sand rose behind him, and it went straight for me. Jack turned and looked into my eyes with panic, and i was suddenly surrounded by cold. Impenetrable, freezing ice that even I couldn't burn through. And that's where I am right now. But the fight is nowhere near over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter of Frostbitten Summer! This one is by moonshroom420 (Jasmine). Here it is!**

**Chapter 2: Last of the Dance**

My fire is dying, but yet I still watch Jack and The King of Nightmares. Pitch Black is giving the winter spirit everything he's got, sending wave after wave of horrible black sand. Jack is always though, returning the favour by sending gleaming pinnacles of sharp ice back at the Bogeyman. One cuts through the pale man's black robe, slicing the skin. Warm, purple blood seeps out, and Jack doesn't hold back from sending another jet of ice at it. The frost seals over the injury, and Pitch yells in pain. He tries to pry the ice off, but only succeeds in making it spread further. I see Jack whoop in triumph, and he starts coming over to me. I feel my consciousness slipping away, but I don't want to sleep. I light my hair and finger's on fire, but the ice dome does not yield.

Jack had developed (some years back) a kind of ice that does not melt. He's done it to me every time we're playing, or when something bad comes to surface. Each time he does it, the Winter Spirit has earned himself a direct hit from a fire ball or a huge argument. I hate not being able to help, and he knows it.

I see his face, blurred by the ice, but it's still got a concerned look on it. I turn my fire up to full, and he leaps back. My hair is fully ignited, and the flames lick up my arms to cover my torso and legs. The ice shifts a tiny bit, and I glare at him for all I'm worth. Normal ice kills me if I'm covered in it for too long, and this particular kind makes me sick and cramped. Jack comes back, and I feel some of the pressure above me lesson. Soon there's nothing but a puddle of glimmering frost, and me, standing in the middle of it, with flaming hair and burning arms. I glare at Jack, my whole concentration on him. So that's why I don't see Pitch.

The Bogeyman had worked his way around behind me, gaiting a bit and grimacing, but sly still. Then a sudden tidal-wave of black sand hits Jack in the middle, and he goes flying backwards into a tree. He yells, and I forget my anger immediately.

"Jack!"

He's covered in the stuff, and I can't see how he can make it out. But then a white-blue glow appears where he is trapped in the sand, growing steadily. I do not waver my eyes from the light. The sand-wave shivers, then breaks, scattering around Jack. He's panting, using his staff to hold him up.

A sudden shadow arrives above me, and I look away from Jack and into the sky. But there is no sky. A huge ball of swirling black sand is hanging over me, and the conjurer is standing next to it, caressing the ball and crooning to it. I see Jack stand up and look at me, then he snaps into a stiff glare. His eyes are dangerous and worried, staring at me with pleading flashes and glaring at Pitch with murderous intent. He steps forward, and the shadow over me bobs lower.

"Not another step Jack, or dear Audrey gets the worst of Nightmares."

He inspects a finger nail.

"Quite fatal, actually."

Jack's face drains of the little colour he has, and tries to watch me, the ball and Pitch at the same time. He takes a step back, and the ball bobs lower still. He glares at Pitch incredulously.

"Can't have you running off to fetch your Guardians friends, can we?"

Jack steadies himself on his staff, leaning on it and swaying slightly. Little tendrils of sand glide down and twine around my ankles. They burn my skin, and I force myself not to yell obscenities at the Bogeyman.

"You never learn Jack. _Don't move!"_

It was a stalemate. Jack couldn't do anything for fear of hurting me, and Pitch couldn't do anything without getting a bloody big icicle in his face. I was the prize, the victor's joy. There is nothing I can do. Or is there?

_You're made of fire you idiot, get with it!_

I close my eyes, and let little flames flicker down my legs. They reach the black coils, and eat way at them. Sand falls around my feet, and no one notices a thing. The icy burning the nightmare sand gave me is growing weaker, and I become bolder. I lift my hands upwards, fire dancing in the palms. Jack and Pitch are too busy with a staring contest of hate, so I give it all I've got.

The flame roars and consumes the ball of sand. Pitch turns to me and gasps in horror and obscene amazement. Jack jumps and gives a barely audible cry of joy. I turn to Pitch, smiling.

"Made of fire." I indicate to myself with one hand. "I overrule sand on the element chain."

I return my hand to the sky, where it joins the other and burns the black until it's nothing. I stare happily up at the powerful fire, listening to Jack's mischievous laugh. Then I look back at Pitch, and falter.

A crude smile is playing on his lips and more black sand is trailing from his torn robes. I follow the line with my eyes, and stop the fire in my hands immediately. I was so overcome with the power I was wielding I didn't notice the freezing burning sensation. The black sand has wound itself around my ankles again, and is now leaving a thin trail as it winds up my body. I thrust my hands down and shoot flames at the crawling sand, dissipating most of it. Then my fire stops, and I yell out in pain, turning my palms to face me. The entire sole of my hand has nightmare sand on it, cutting off my fire. Panicking, I whisper the incantation to set my hair alight. I encourage it with small words to send flames down my back to my hands. Its nearly there, when I feel the cold burning around my neck. I whisper hurriedly, my voice quickly turning to a yell as I order the flames to destroy the sand.

I look up at Pitch for a split-second, and he has the most slap-worthy expression on his face. I see his wrist flick, and my voice is cut off suddenly as the black sand fills my mouth and hardens over it. I stare desperately around, and notice Jack. He must have stopped when my yelling did, and now he was staring at me helplessly. His expression is forlorn and I see, with a jolt of hatred towards Pitch, the solid nightmare sand on his feet. He's stuck, and I'm dying. Perfect.

Pitch wanders between us, as if deciding something.

"I think…Miss Flare."

He nods to himself, and a cruel smile sets on his lips. He swishes over to me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. I try to wriggle away from his touch, but unsuccessfully.

"Together, you two make a formidable force, I agree. On your own, you are slightly less powerful, but are still skilful enough to defeat me. Your knowledge is your power, and that resides in your staff, Frost, and your necklace, Flare." He indicates to us in turn. I don't like where this is going. "But it is also, most strong, in your minds and, memories." Pitch laughs softly to himself. I feel his hand caress my cheek.

"Leave her alone!"

Jack shouts, and produces a crystal from his finger-tips. Shocked, but not letting the opportunity go to waste, he directs it at Pitch. It cuts the Bogeyman's pale face, and his expression turns from mocking laughter to deadly hate.

"Right, Frost! As you're obviously quite an admirer of this one –"He shakes me slightly, an angry glint in his eyes, "you can spend eternity without her!"

Jack's eyes widen in horror.

"You can't kill her!"

Pitch looks up at him, and his voice is silky-soft again. Another smile plays on his lips.

"No dear boy, I shan't kill her. But let's see how you cope with fair Audrey when her _memories are gone._"

I stiffen. He can't take away my memories!

Jack's face is a terrible sight. He's waging an emotional war of hate and fury, and also softly crying tears that freeze the moment they touch his cheeks. I try to tell him it'll be alright, that he can use the tooth I lost my first day as a Guardian. But he didn't understand.

Pitch moves behind me, and the nightmare sand around me evaporate. I try to shoot away, but he grabs the back of my neck, forcing me to kneel. I close my eyes. A cold finger touches my forehead, and everything is pitch black.

**Pun intended! What do you think? The first chapter was brought to you by That Girl Who Likes To Write, and this one by me, moonshroom420, or Jasmine, as my name goes. My co-writer is currently in Mexico, so the next few chapters are probably going to be written by me as well. Don't forget to review!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I'm bringin' hope with me! Line from ROTG, if u didn't pick that up. But seriously, here's your hope. This is written by Jasmine (moonshroom420) the next chapter! DADA!**

**Chapter 3: Reflections in a Cold River of Doubt**

I feel myself writhe in my sleep. Not that it's really sleeping. My mind is being plagued by nightmares that don't relent on making my unconsciousness excruciating.

The ground under my body is freezing cold, and icy fingers are permanently glued to my cheek, but when I go to shove them away, nothings there. Suddenly I'm falling, past swirling frames filled with moving pictures. Each one I plummet past, I feel it slip from my mind.

* * *

_In one, I see a brown-haired girl giving a smaller child a present. I remember it briefly, but then it's gone forever._

_In another, I see the same brown-haired girl, but she is screaming wordlessly, holding a baby boy in her arms and batting at coils of thick smoke. Flames lick up the sides of the glimmering frame, and I watch the girl run straight through the fire towards a little window. She passes the boy through it, and backs away, tears cutting clean tracks down her dirty face. A voice is yelling from outside, but she ignores it, and runs away upstairs. Another child returns with her, and the little girl is practically supporting her older guide. The brown-haired girl makes it to the window, and pushes the littler one out. Then he falls down, and fire swoops on in her body. _

_The image is burned into my mind, but as soon as I pass it, the memory disappears. _

_In the last one, there is the same girl, but her hair is no longer brown, and she is walking with a strange boy who has white hair though he could not be older than seventeen. He somehow produces a snow-ball from thin air, and flies it straight into the girls back. It sizzles, and I nearly die of fright when I see her catch fire. Before the memory finishes, however, I fall beyond it and into blackness._

* * *

Suddenly my eyes open, and I sit up. The ground under me is wet and cold, and I actually feel the freezing fingers on my cheek. I go to touch them, and am surprised to find a real hand there. I turn my gaze to the source, and leap backwards. A pale boy is there, with a shock of snow white hair and azure blue eyes. I move my hand back again, intending to get as far away from the strange boy as possible. I feel my palm rest on hard-packed snow. Then there's a sizzling noise, and I look at my hand again. A patch of burned grass is where there was snow, and my glowing hand in the centre. I yelp in shock, and jump to my feet. The snow-haired boy jumps too, and I look at him again. He's wearing a dark blue hoodie, with little frost patterns on the cuffs and neck. His pants are tight and brown, and he's not wearing shoes. He holds a crooked staff in one hand, and has the other arm extended towards me.

I back away a few steps, and he advances. A sudden warm tingle spreads down my arms, and the boy puts his hand in front of his face, peering through the pale fingers. I look down at my hands, confused, and leap backwards, screaming as I try to put out the fire engulfing my arms. I rub then on the snow, but it just melts and the grass underneath burns. I funny thing is, I can't feel it. There's just a tingling sensation, but nothing more.

"Easy Aud, easy."

I snap my eyes back to the boy, and see he's walked toward me again.

"Who are you?"

I ask, already deciding that this kid was bad news.

He falters, and looks sad. I catch him whisper under his breath.

"_It worked, I can't believe it…"_

He stares back at me miserably, and I become agitated.

"Who are you!?"

He's still staring at me when he answers.

"I'm the person who's going to help you find yourself again."

"I know who I am! I'm –"

But I stop, because I don't know. The boy comes and picks up my still flaming hand, and I don't shake away. As scared and shocked as I am about being able to set myself on fire as will, and how much this boy worries me, I let him lead me into the woods.

We come to a frozen pond, and I stop at the bank and touch the surface. A hole instantly melts in the ice, and I see crystal water through it. I put my finger into the water, and suddenly draw back, hissing with pain. It feels like the water's eating my skin!

The boy is standing behind me, and I turn to him, clutching my sore finger.

"What's wrong with me?"

I ask pleadingly, in barely a whisper. But he ignores the question, and sits beside me.

"Look into the water."

I feel scared, but do as he says. I lean out as far as I dare, and stare down at the person reflected back up. I gasp.

Her eyes are a fiery brown, with little orange streaks in them. Her skin is tanned and literally radiating heat waves. Her hair seems to have its own gravity, as it is dancing and flying with flames and golden waves and pulling towards the sky. Her clothes consist of a cotton singlet top the colour of sunset, a pair of black mini-shorts and orange ankle-high boots.

I turn my head slightly, and the girl in the reflection turns with me. I spin around to face the boy.

"That's me?"

He nods.

"How did I –"

"Another time."

I glare at him.

"Who are you to decide when I can know things?"

The boy sighs and leans on his staff. Little tears are in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall.

"My name is Jack Frost." He swallows. "You and I are immortals; we can never die."

My eyes nearly pop out of my head. Immortal! I'm about to say something, but he continues, still quite forlorn-looking.

"We – we were, close. We were close to each other; good friends."

I lean forward, because he's mumbling, obviously near to crying.

"But, you – something happened. Well, _someone _happened, and he – he took your memories."

I stare at him, quite shocked. I don't know if I believe the strange boy called Jack Frost, but it's all I have to go on.

I reach out to pat his shoulder as I see frozen tear-drop shaped icicles fall from his eyes. But I suddenly stop when I hear a scathing voice.

"I have to say, this is all very exciting."

Jack's head snaps up and his eyes dart around the bank. I search too.

_That voice…I know that voice._

I don't know how I know, but I do. My hand automatically goes to my throat, and before I realise what I'm doing, my fingers are fiddling with a necklace. I don't remember seeing a piece of jewellery in my reflection. It must have been there though.

My fingers slide over a rather large, flat stone encrusted into the leather strap. A now familiar tingling sensation flutters down my arms, and I watch my hands light without any fear. Somehow, this feels _right. _I look back at Jack, and see him scanning the pond still, his wonky staff held aloft. Suddenly my head begins pounding, and I hold it in my flaming hands. The pain is like someone is hitting my skull with a sledgehammer from the inside, and I double over. Then as suddenly as it appeared, the pounding stops. I stand up shakily.

"You're a Guardian, aren't you Jack?"

The pale boy is so surprised he stops breathing. He starts again after a few seconds, but doesn't answer so I re-ask the question.

"You're an inquisitive thing, aren't you?"

The shallow, mocking voice rings out again, and I return to my search. The question seems to come from the shadows.

"Did dear Jack tell you all about his little gang of do-gooders? Because that simply will not do."

It's a rhetorical question, as the voice obviously thinks the boy did. But I reply anyway, confused.

"Uh, no, he didn't tell me anything except his name. I – I just, _knew_."

"_What!_"

The voice is suddenly brittle and angry, not smooth and mocking as before. Then a man appears out of the shadows on the opposite side of the pond. He is tall and sickly pale, with tough-looking grey skin and spiked black hair that stands on end as though he had had an electric shock. His clothes are a black suit with a swishing, slightly soiled black robe over the top. I can't catch his eyes from here, but I can tell that they're not friendly.

The man stalks forward around the perimeter of the frozen pond. He's heading for Jack, who's wearing a particularly nasty expression, his staff raised defensively.

"You return her to normal Pitch. You do it right now."

Jack hisses, glaring with eyes full of hatred at the tall man. But Pitch ignores him.

"She's not supposed to be able to remember anything, Frost." He spat at Jack, his sickly fists clenched.

I'm really confused. I walk between the two bristling men and turn my back on Jack, staring at the one he calls Pitch.

"Did you take my memories? Jack said someone did."

Pitch laughs humourlessly.

"And you believe what Frostbite says? He hasn't even told you your name, girl."

True. I turn to Jack, intending to ask him. But then a cold and painful shiver ripples down my body, starting at my left eye. I stumble a bit, and fall to my knees. I cower behind my hands, the piercing pain still waving from my eye. A high laugh sounds inside my head, and it empties it of everything I know.

Suddenly, I sit up, all the pain gone. I see a boy with white hair and a pale man with dark robes, both staring at me.

"Who are you?"

A cackle of triumph and a forlorn cry answer me.

**Like it? I was writing and thinking 'This is progressing to fast, need to slow it down.' So, here is the alternative **** don't forget to review!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I got kind of stuck trying to dig myself out of the hole I created with the last chapter, and im still no entirely sure of how this is gonna go down. But, I will try. And also, good news, because That Girl Who Likes To Write should be back any day now! (I think, cuz im pretty sure the two weeks are up) and then you will have both the rightful authors of this increasingly weird book. And I take full blame for screwing it up so royally. Anyway, the world still turns and im pretty sure iv figured out how to go from here. Here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Black Ice on Fire**

I stand up and try to look at the two men at once. I know off-the-bat that the sickly grey man is not someone to trust. I don't even know how I know that. He has a look of such soft concern, I don't know why I think him bad.

I back away all the same, watching him. His face turns darker with every step I take back that by the time I halt in front of the white-haired boy, he looks like a human thunder cloud. He puts his hands behind his back and leans forward.

"Don't be foolish dear, you cannot trust Frost."

I give the robed man a doubtful look, then turn around to face the boy behind me. He looks about seventeen and his face is contorting with battling emotions. He's mixing hope and grief together, but I don't see why. His presence comforts me though, and I feel like I know him somehow. I rack my brains for anyone I know who might look like him, but I don't find anything. Literally, there is nothing for me to remember. Except…

"Jack Frost?"

I ask, and I hear two simultaneous gasps. The boy in front of me is letting hope win over his face, and he tentatively reaches out to me. For some reason I don't back away, but let his shaking hand caress mine. His fingers are freezing to point it hurts to touch, but I smile, because this is right.

Suddenly I remember the other man, and I spin around to look at him. Utter shock resonates from his person, and fury like no other joins it. Some kind of black stuff starts crawling from his robes, onto the ground and towards me. I glare at it disgustedly, and feel a tingle down my arms. It likes a nervous spasm, and I berate myself for it. I don't get nervous! Then I look at my hands, intending to pinch some of the skin to make the pins and needles go away, when I see a little orange glow flying into the air. I shriek, and my hands engulf in flame entirely. But then I stop, because it's not hurting me, not burning my skin like I expected. After a few moments, I dab my fiery hands onto the snowy ground, and it melts, charring the grass underneath. I turn back to Jack, deciding that that is his name, and see a kind of elation flutter of his face. He's smiling widely, a completely honest smile that makes me smile too. I lift my flaming hands up and somehow conjure up tiny, dancing fires that strut around Jacks head and in the space between us. He moves back a bit and taps his staff. Little snowflakes appear next to my fires, and they twirl around my head and mingle with the dancing flames. I laugh a bit at the sight of two of the most rivalling elements swaying together.

* * *

_Pitch's POV_

_I do not believe this. This girl is impossible! _

I think, raging in my mind the complete senselessness of the situation. She was supposed to remember nothing! Nothing! Especially Frost. I watch their little fires and snowflakes dance together and gag at the sight. My black sand is still trailing towards them, but it's slowing down and jerking about like some kind of strange fish. I sigh angrily and yank it back into my pockets. I advance on the unsuspecting elementals. I'm practically spitting black sand I'm so angry. I swipe my hand through the air where the fire and snowflakes are. The flames burn my hands and the snowflakes freeze them. I try not to let on how much that hurt, instead allowing it to make my hatred bigger. I glide over to Audrey. As much as I dislike these two mischief-maker's, her expression makes me happy. And obviously for the right reasons. She looks scared at my sudden appearance. Sadly, this doesn't last long and before I know it, I'm dodging close-shot fireballs and completely forgetting about Jack.

Audrey stops firing at me, and I'm about twenty meters from them. I notice Frost stomp back over to the fiery girl, looking very annoyed and angry. He puts his white hand on her shoulder, but then yanks it off as large orange flames erupt from her. I smile crookedly as he boy plunges his burnt hand into a drift of snow.

"Now now, no need for that."

I croon, but I don't think she's fooled. She continues to burn and my face hardens.

"Fine! Have it your way."

I snake the black sand out of my pockets again. Flare shudder's, but keeps looking at me. I glare back, heading the trail of Nightmare sand towards her. It bumps against her boots, and I jerk my arm suddenly to the right, making the sand fly away from her and wrap around an ankle of the unsuspecting Jack Frost. He yells in surprise as the sand yanks his feet from under him and drags him towards me. I cackle maniacally.

* * *

_Audrey's POV_

I glare at the man in black as he grabs Jack's hood and pulls him to his feet. The Winter Spirit throws a hefty blow at the pale man with his staff, causing ice to freeze the black sand tracks. The stuff is still swirling around Jack's ankle, catching the light of the rising moon. I glower at the tall, dark man with black hair and matching robes. I feel like I've seen him before somewhere. In a similar kind of situation, I think.

I'm staring at the man, not angrily anymore, mostly confused. I _have _seen him somewhere before, numerous times. I know it sounds weird, because I don't even know his name. Or, wait. Do I?

"Pitch – Pitch Black?"

The man gives a start and turns to me, staring with an uncomfortable and surprised look on his face. Suddenly he lets go of Jack's hoodie and grabs the pale boys' throat. He lifts him into the air, glaring with unending hate at the Winter Spirit

"You've done something to the girl, you little bastard. She knows my name, and yours, and that's impossible. Tell me what you did!"

Pitch shakes Jack roughly, still holding his neck. Jack can do nothing but choke and claw at the black robes hanging off his oppressor. Pitch's eyes turn dangerous, and he throws Jack to the ground. The Guardian of Fun crumples onto the snow, gasping for the freezing air to return to his lungs. I whimper. Even though I barely know him, Jack Frost has an air about him that I can't help but trust. He was right about Pitch wiping my memory, so he's probably right about us being friends. I start towards him, my feet melting the thick snow as I run. A tidal wave of black sand rushes at me. I stop, and focus all my energy to my hands. A tingle passes through my body and I see a golden glow through my eyelids. I open them and stare down at my hands (This is still new to me). Then I thrust them out in front of me and run, burning the black sand until its atoms.

I navigate through the dark particles, searching for the owner of the hacking cough noises I can hear. Suddenly I trip on something, and the something lets out a surprised and pained squeal. I fall forwards and land on a bony, cold body.

"Jack?"

A spluttering cough replies.

"Audrey?"

Audrey? Who's Audrey?

I ponder on the name when I realise that it must be mine! I help Jack up and let him lean on me. I die the fires down so he can do so without getting burned. I look like a charred mess without my fire. Suddenly the black cloud around us dissipates, and Pitch stands there, looking murderous. When he sees Jack leaning on me, his killing amber eyes soften to mock pity.

"Rather a sight for sore eyes, you two. The diminished Fire Spirit and an excessively useless Winter one." He feigned wiping a tear from his scorching eyes.

"I'm a little starstruck."

I start heating up, but then Jack gives a whimper, so I cool down again. I _hate _not doing anything. I also hate not _knowing _why any of this is happening. The only parts I understand are that Jack and Pitch have the biggest mutual hate a pair of immortals could and I was stuck in the middle of it.

I hoist Jack higher and pull his arm around my shoulders, so he can stand without putting the weight on himself.

"You're an ass, Pitch. Go – to Hell."

Jack tries to say, but it fails thanks to the recent abuse of his throat. Spreading purple and blue bruises bloom around his neck, making it look like he was wearing a scarf of frozen flowers. Pitch snarls, because for some reason, he has a problem with Hades.

"Then you're coming with me Frost. Miss Flare –"He looks at me, and I piece my name together, "- I'll be seeing you, but you won't be seeing me."

He smiles cruelly and drags Jack off my shoulders. I instantly heat up and run straight at the robed man. He flashes a toothy grin of evil intent and disappears into a shadow, taking Jack with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I'm actually as surprised as you are with Pitch kidnaping Jack. I didn't even know what I was writing! I've changed the summary of the story to fit a bit more with what I've written because Jack getting snatch by the Bogeyman works into the frame we have for the story, I think. Audrey's going to have some trouble now, and we will all be right in the thick of it. Here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Finding What's Lost**

I stand there for a while, dumbstruck and rendered speechless as I gaze open-mouthed at the shadow Jack had disappeared into. What is wrong with Pitch!? All I know is that Jack being in the hands of that man is not a good thing. Understatement, it's terrible. Even worse.

I finally give up on the shadow and sit down, feeling panic rise in my chest.

_No, you need to stay calm. You need to find something or someone to help Jack because you can't do it by yourself._

I think rapidly, but nothing comes to mind. I sigh and stand up again, letting my fingers unconsciously slide over the stone jewel at my throat. It's a warm rock and seems to hum when I touch it, almost as if it were alive. I push harder on it and a fluttering feeling rises in my arms again. Then it suddenly appears in my legs and scalp as well and I lean over the pond to look at myself. My hair, already defying gravity, is now sending plumes of scented smoke into the air as it blazes like white fire. My legs are alight like my arms and I shoot a spark out for no reason.

Suddenly, my heads pounds again and I bring my flaming hands to my temple, pressing reluctantly to ease the pain. I feel the fire crawl along my fingers and flare into my head, cutting off the pounding. I lower my hands, and nearly have to shock of my life. I know how to help Jack! I don't know how, but I do. I put a finger to my forehead.

_Need to go to somewhere called the North Pole and tell – Someman? No, Sandman! And a, Father of Christmas, a talking hummingbird lady and an overgrown rabbit._

I sigh, annoyed.

_Sounds legit._

I roll my eyes, setting their sights to the north. I follow the winds and suddenly get another huge shock. I'm flying! I'm freaking flying! Flames erupt in dazzling amounts from my feet and hands, spinning me through the air like a rouge firework. I wobble in the clouds, my mouth wide-open in a soundless scream of joy and terror.

"Holy Moon I'm flying. I'm flying. I'm freakin' flying!"

I whisper when I finally find my voice. I stare at my hands for a bit, trying to get used to the sensation of no ground under my feet. After nearly half an hour of ogling at the sheer ecstasy of what I've somehow managed, I finally get back to business. Jacks stuck with a raging Nightmare man and I need to find the North Pole somehow to tell a bunch of the weirdest sounding people I've ever heard of about his situation and help them get the Winter Spirit back. Sounds, easy. I sigh again, but now out of frustration because there is no way I know where to start looking for a North Pole. I sit on a cloud, fire cascading out of my entire person and ripping the floating fluff to shreds, and think.

_North Pole. Makes sense to try going north and see where that gets me. Worth a shot._

I uncross my legs and shoot off the now non-existent cloud, following the breezy gale of the north wind to whatever might be at the end.

* * *

_Jacks POV_

I run down a dark corridor, getting the feeling I've been this way before. A large shadow, darker than the rest, suddenly looms up on the wall next to me.

"_Jack, you never seem to tire from all this running. Wouldn't it make things easier if you –"_

"No!"

I shout at the darkness, because I know what he was going to propose. The voice becomes overly syrupy, which is even more menacing than its shout.

"_Child of Winter, I urge you to reconsider."_

I stop and glare at the moving shadow of the man speaking.

"Would you really want me to join you, Pitch, knowing that Man in Moon would never let you rest until you gave me up?"

The shadow freezes and two piercing amber eyes appear on the black shape of his head. A sneering mouth appears next, thin lips pursed together in anger.

"_Do not speak that name."_

I let my weight fall onto one hip, smirking triumphantly at the forming man.

"Is the Bogeyman scared of the big, bad moon?"

I taunt, cringing mockingly and waving my fists in the air to mimic Pitch running away from the pale nights light.

Suddenly he appears out of the wall and grabs my wrist, clutching it hard and painfully. He grasps my bruised neck with the other and lifts me off the hard-packed ground. I gasp involuntarily and the pressure on the blooming discolorations. Pitch brings me closer to him, looking into my eyes with his burning orange ones.

"You are in my realm, Frost. Your staff is gone where you cannot follow, as much as I want you too." He pauses and I draw a rattling breath. "But I will master your power, with or without your consent, because you and Little Miss Firelight are really the only Guardians keeping that sorry lot alive. I've removed her momentarily from my threat list, but something has gone wrong and she seems to know things she shouldn't." I feel a tightening pain in my chest from lack of air. Pitch seems to have forgotten I'm here and is talking to himself. "She is a strange one. No one remembers anything after I remove their memories, but Audrey Flare seems a special case." He muses out loud and I splutter as his hand tightens around my throat. He looks into my eyes again. "But you are mine now Jack, and I will break the storm brewing in your power to unleash on the Guardians and then the world. Whether you join me and make this easier is up to you."

He stops and looks at me expectantly with hardened amber eyes. I scratch his fingers and try to loosen his strangling grip.

"I'll join you when the Earth burns with oceans of flaming ice."

I manage to spit out, making up the most ridiculous and unrealistic situation I can think of. Pitch's glare hardens and he lets go of my neck. I fall to the ground at his feet and gasp in the heavy, cold air. A sharp kick suddenly strikes my side and I ball up to protect myself.

"Wrong choice boy."

I feel a cold and metallic breath on my cheek and shudder.

"I will break the demon out of you. By refusing alliance with me, this process will be a whole lot more – painful."

I hear the smile in his voice and narrow my eyebrows, making some snowflakes flutter out of nowhere. Pitch cackles softly and leans away. I stay on the dark floor and listen to his clicking footsteps die into silence.

I sit up and catch a snowflake in my hand. Without my staff, I don't know if this spell will work but it's my only hope. I twirl the crystalized art in the air and whisper instructions to it.

"_I need to you find North. Tell him what's happened, including everything about Audrey. Tell him where I am and what Pitch is planning. Tell him to hurry."_

The flake swirls in understanding and flies out of the corridor and into the free air. I wish I could follow but instead I stand and continue along the shadowy realm, praying that my snowflake reaches North before Pitch makes a move.

**This chapter brought to you by Jasmine (moonshroom420)! So, I've stuck Jack in deep but he has his ways :P Will the snowflake reach Father Christmas in time and will they find a way to cure Audrey's memory loss? I don't know and neither do you so enjoy this joined FanFiction!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this story is indeed taking a turn for the worst. I'm not sure how this is going to end, be it bad or good, nada-clue. Hopefully good but again, no idea. I'm not quite sure when It'll be That Girl Who Likes To Write's update because I haven't had any contact form her but we must keep hope! Here's Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Keeping a Level Head**

I hear my fire splutter and begin to panic. The wind in this place is ridiculously cold and hordes of snowflakes seem to think it's funny to try and put out the flames keeping me in the air. I hiss when one hits my cheek and melts, sending hot water running down my face.

"There is no way someone lives up here but if they do, I'm going to kill them."

I continue north into the blizzard, squinting my stinging eyes to see something, _anything!_

Suddenly a beam of green and blue light shoots outwards below me, barely missing my feet. I don't know if it's dangerous but I don't really want to find out. I decide to follow it because it might take me a little closer to something more useful than hovering here in the snow, waiting for the frost to bite me to pieces.

I thrust my arms back, forcing more fire into life. It makes a *boom* sound from the sudden eruption and I smile.

"Take that, snowflakes."

I rocket through the air, melting all the cold in the immediate area. I think a see something….

"WEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEO!"

I cover my ears at the sudden noise and shut my eyes tightly. The alarm keeps going though and I still feel its shrill calls through my hands. Suddenly something lands on me and I fall into the snow. Turns out I was floating down as the alarm rang out. The thing is really furry and soft, but heavy and I can't breathe from its weight. It starts to get off me and I go to fly away when big, fluffy hands grab my shoulders and steer me forwards. I shut my eyes, hoping it's not about to throw me off a cliff. We walk for a long time, me thinking desperately of ways to get the fluff ball of me.

"Awagcoew!"

My eyes snap open at the strange noise. I nearly scream. A huge, furry monster with a little beard, large green eyes and one of the weirdest expressions I've ever seen is standing in front of me. It's blocking the entrance to a pair of enormous red doors. I look up and see a towering building, structured on the edge of a glacier with rooms and constructions hanging off it willy-nilly. The fluffy hands holding me fall off and I see them reach around and open the doors. I dash in and hear another inaudible cry from the bizarre animal.

I find myself in a huge room, consisting of comfy chairs, a long mahogany desk stacked to the brim with papers, a massive globe covered in flickering lights, several balconies jutting out of the spiralling brown tiles and swaying banners with the letter 'G' on them. I hear the doors bang shut after me but don't shift my gaze from the magnificent room.

"Oi! You can't be in here!"

An accented voice yells from behind me and I spin around hurriedly. Green eyes widen suddenly as I stare at a giant rabbit with tribal printed fur, clutching two boomerangs. The creature seems to deflate at my stare.

"Ah it's just you, Pyro. Though some wacked up sprite had got in again."

The bunny jumps closer to me and scratches his ears with his hind foot. I look at it strangely.

"Whatever North wants this time, it better be good. I have work to do, and no doubt Frostbite has left you plenty."

I cock my head questioningly and start to speak but the rabbit keeps talking.

"Where is the little icicle anyways? Come to think of it, where is anyone?"

He hops away and stares around the room. I finally get a word out.

"What the hell are you?"

The over-grown bunny spins around on his heels and gapes at me incredulously. I stare back, equally surprised.

"Whatever kind of game you're playing Sparky, it's not funny."

I shake my head and set a confused scowl on my face.

"No really, what are you?"

The rabbit hops closer, coming face-to-face with me. Surprised green eyes meet my orange ones and I hear the thing take in a sharp breath. He touches a spot under my left eye with his paw and I wince, because for some reason, that just really hurts.

"Pyro, what is this?"

The bunny whispers and I back away. He follows, his eyes glued to my cheek. I touch it self-consciously, not knowing what this kangaroo is so interested in.

"My face."

He hops closer still and I feel a wall behind me. _Not good._

"No no sheila, I'm talking about what's **on **your face."

I rub my fingers under my eye but don't feel anything out of the ordinary. But the rabbit jumps closer still and I feel his warm breath on my forehead. I touch the cold stone wall with my other hand and start to panic. Then I remember.

_Need to go to somewhere called the North Pole and tell – Someman? No, Sandman! And a, Father of Christmas, a talking hummingbird lady and an overgrown rabbit._

_Overgrown rabbit…._

I grab the creatures arm in excitement, all the alarm gone as I realise I've found one of the people I need to tell about Jack. The rabbit falls over and I let go, not wanting to wind up burning him.

"Ha! Overgrown rabbit, I found you!"

The bunny stares at me from the ground.

"What has gotten into you!?"

He yells, but I ignore him. _Yes! I can help Jack! _I turn back to the green eyes I could feel glowering at me. But I'm too excited to care.

"Do you know, uh, Sandman, a Father of Christmas and a talking hummingbird lady?"

I ask, quoting the instructions I was left with. I tick off the names on my fingers, making sure I don't miss any. The bunny simply stares at me. I stare back, my excitement dying slightly as the rabbit shakes his head.

"Is that a 'no', you don't know them?"

I ask uncertainly. The bunny doesn't move his head, just stands up and walks backwards, away from me. I see another man come around the corner, cradling something in his hand. The bunny collides with the round-bellied man and he yelps as what he is holding floats out of his grip.

"Bunny! What you think you're doing?!"

A Russian accent accompanies the annoyed voice of the man. Bunny turns around to stare at him.

"Mate, there's something up with Pyro."

The other man sighs, the annoyed tone gone and a look of sadness replacing it.

"I know Bunny. Snowflake told everything."

Bunny immediately narrows his eyes.

"Frostbite's 'ere?"

The Russian man sighs again.

"No. He is with Pitch."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down old friend. He does not want to be, I can assure you. But first."

The red-cloaked man sweeps past the stunned rabbit and comes to stand in front of me. He goes to pat my floating hair but it immediately flares up, fire encasing the strands and making the man duck out of the way of flying cinders.

"Audrey, I know what is happening."

I calm down a bit, letting half my hair extinguish.

"I am North. That is Bunny." He gestures to the stunned Easter Guardian. "We know Jack, and are going to retrieve him at all costs."

I open my mouth to speak, but Bunny beats me too it. Again.

"Wooo mate, what're you talkin' about? She knows who we are."

I shake my head at the rabbit.

"I don't know anything."

North turns to Bunny.

"Snowflake is on floor. Pick it up."

Bunny tentatively reaches down and dabs the decorated ice. A voice suddenly rings through the room. _Jack._

"_North, Pitch is back. He wiped Audrey's memory. She started to remember things and he got mad. He kidnapped me. I'm in his realm. He plans to use me to destroy you. You must hurry and find him before he does."_

The voice splutters out and the snowflake rises into the air, hitting Bunny's nose with a cold jab.

"_Bunny, help her. She needs it."_

Then the little piece of ice floats away from the stunned rabbit and makes its way over to me. It doesn't stop as it hits my cheek in a freezing peck and falls down onto my shoulder. I feel a tingling sensation as it rests flat on my upper arm and melds into it. After a few moments I look down. The pattern of the snowflake is on my arm, flat against my skin as though part of it. I touch it uncertainly and a little tingle of cold runs down my arm. I shiver. Jack's voice comes again.

"_You'll figure it out Aud, you're clever."_

For a while no one can do anything. Bunny's seething with anger, no doubt from Pitch's latest tactic. North is looking worriedly out of the window and I'm gazing down at the snowflake pattern on my arm, hanging onto the little piece of Jack I have.

_We'll find you, Jack, I promise. _

**Heehee fluff. I'm just in a fluffy mood for no reason. Like, I posted a chapter that was nothing but fluff on my other book and I don't even know where that came form; I'm an adventure story person, not really fluff. I like fluff, don't get me wrong, but usually I don't write it much and when I do, its hardly any good. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter brought to you by Jasmine (moonshroom420)!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hello readers, this is That Girl Who Likes To Write; sorry for being gone for a month and all that. Also, a special sorry to moonshroom420 for leaving her to write by herself. Anyway, here's chapter 7. Sorry if it sucks, I just got back today!**

**Chapter 7: Double Trouble**

Jack's POV

I stare at the darkness, wondering if my message arrived. Poor Audrey, alone and confused. My mind wanders to times she doesn't remember, but I do. I sit on the black floor and close my eyes, wanting to calm my aching head.

"Jack" says the mocking singsong voice I know so well, "Did you really think you would get peace and quiet for even a second?" asks the Nightmare King. I sigh and keep my eyes shut and do my best to ignore Pitch.  
"Jack Frost, are you trying to play the silent game?" he asks and I hear the anger in his voice.  
"Jack Overland Frost answer me!" he says and I feel his cold fingers grab my throat once more. He squeezes and I struggle.  
"Let. .Me. .go. .you **ing. . bastard" I squeeze out.  
"That's not how you answer your master"  
"I will never. .be your ally"  
"That's what you think Jacky boy, but I will get the demon out of you. Just as I did to your beloved Michelle"  
"She disappeared. . she would never. . let you. . .take over her!"  
"Ah, little Miss Weather Seasons simply cannot disappear can she? Something happened to her didn't it?" asks the Boogeyman.  
"If you laid a finger on her, I will kill you"  
"So you care more for the guardian of Protection than your little Fire Spirit?' He asks and I feel my lips turn blue from lack of oxygen and my heart grow confused.  
I open my mouth to say something, but suddenly, his squeezing lessens and he disappears. I fall on the ground, my pale hands and knees holding me up. I suck in air and breath heavily, trying to fill my lungs with air once more when I hear a voice.  
"Jack?" asks a soothing, soft, confused female voice.  
"Audrey?" I ask her.  
"Jack, I'm scared" she says, sounding so unlike herself. It's probably because she can't remember a thing.  
"Why are you scared Aud?" I ask, standing up and looking for my best friend, the girl who makes my stomach do flips.  
"I don't know I-I" she asks and then its silent.  
"Aud? Audrey?' I ask desperately, ?Audrey?! Audrey Flare answer me!" I whirl around in circles.  
"PItch, what have you done to her?!" I ask the darkness, but nothing answers me.  
"AUDREY!" I yell at the dark ceiling. I run, not knowing where I'm going, but hopefully away from where I am.  
"Jack!" says a cheerful voice that sends chills up my spine, "Jack Overland Frost, what are you running from?" asks Michelle Weather-Seasons in a voice that sounds as if I am doing something completely ridiculous. The voice that I knew for more than a century. I look around and spin in circles until a thousand white snowflakes, green leaves, pink blossoms, and Autumn leaves materialize in front of me. They squeeze together and spin in circles until a beautiful Hispanic girl walks out of the season typhoon.  
"Michelle?"  
"Duh silly, who else can do that?"  
"Heha, I-I don't know" I say nervously as I rub the back of my neck and Michelle moves her winter wind blown bangs away from her face.  
"So, whats happenin'?"  
"UH nothing I was- Wait, wait! this isn't real!"  
"Jack, what are you talking about, I'm right here!" she says as she ruffles my matching wind blown hair as she's done many times before.  
"Your real?!" I ask.  
"Well duh, I'm standing right in front of you!"  
"But, you disappeared!"  
"About that, um, I didn't disappear"  
"What do you mean? After everything that's happened and your "disappearance", you come after all this time to tell me that you never disappeared?!"  
"Jack-"  
"What?!" I ask angrily as I look up, but then, all I see is a puff of wind, a quick sniff of nature, and Michelle is gone.  
"Michelle? Michelle where are you?! Come back!" I yell at the endless darkness before the familiar flowery fragrance leaves me and I am left alone once more. I pace around for who knows how long, wondering why the two girls who mattered most were taken from me as fast as a lightning bolt. I smile lightly at the familiar saying said by Michelle.

"Yeah, and that cow ran as fast as a lightning bolt when it saw that rope in my hands" I hear Michelle voice in my head as I remember one of our conversations.  
"And then how'd you get it?" I asked.  
"I chased it on Snowflake, mah horse of course!"  
"Wow, 5 years old and chasin' a cow on a horse"  
"Best rider in Texas!"  
"Of course you where"  
"Are you doubtin' my sheer awesomeness?"  
"Maybe"

My thoughts are interrupted by a piercing scream. No wait, those are two different screams. Those are girls screaming, two girls, those are two familiar girls.  
"Michelle?! Audrey?!" I ask the darkness and the screams fill my ears again. I close my ears, not wanting to hear the pain filled screams. Hours pass and the cold icicles fall from my eyes as I curl up in a ball with my hoodie over my head and my pale hands clamped on my ears so that I only hear the muffled screams. Seconds, minutes, hours, pass, maybe even days and the screaming doesn't stop. During day three I think, the screaming suddenly stops.

"Have you had enough Mister Frost?" asks the dreaded Nightmare King.  
"What did you do to them?!" I scream.  
"Nothing, what matters is what I will do to you" he says and my eyes widen with shock as his black sand begins to encircle me.

**Authors Note: Ok, short crappy chapter but I tried my best! This is That Girl Who Likes To Write by the way. Remember to review!z**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter by That Girl Who Likes To Write**

**Chapter 8: By Sand or by Snow**

AUDREY

I stare at the beautiful snowflake design now tattooed on my arm for who knows how long. (italics) Jack, we'll find you, I promise. Those words, that promise repeats itself in my head until my head begins to hurt.

'Audrey, don't be alarmed. My name is Michelle. Michelle Weather-Seasons' says a voice in my head, the reason my head is hurting.  
'How are you in my head?! And why does it hurt?' I ask angrily.  
'Listen, do you want my **ing help or not?' she asks, anger in her voice.  
'Oh shut the ** up. I don't even know you'  
'Look, I know more than you do and if you want to know how to help Jack then you better listen' she says, frustrated.  
'Fine'  
'Pitch has Jack imprisoned in a lair, I don't know where it's located at this time, but I'll do my best to find out. The Nightmare King is torturing him, trying to make Jack his ally but Jack is refusing so in order to save him alive, we must hurry. Now-'  
'Wait, who are you and how are you in my head'  
'My name is Michelle Weather-Seasons, the guardian of protection. I can only do this for so long while I'm concentrated and that doesn't happen often since I have a little ADHD that I've had since I was 10 and. . Anyway! I-'  
'Guardian?! How come I've never heard of you?!'  
'Because I'm the Lost Guardian'  
' *Gasp* your-your. you and Jack'  
'LISTEN, this is gonna hurt and you'll have to take it easy for a couple days, but I'm gonna try and restore some of your memory. I will also give you a little surprise so I'll say sorry in advance. Sorry. There now brace yourself' warns the Lost Guardian of Protection.

The pain in my head stops and I open my eyes .  
"Audrey, is everything okay?" asks the hummingbird lady.  
"Yeah, I think so" I say absent mindedly.  
"What happen'd ya zoned out" says the human bunny.  
"I don't know, this girl, Michelle Weather-Seasons, she was talking to me in my head" I explain and all the guardians eyes open in shock. The man with the sand pajamas makes sandy figures hurriedly while all the guardians talk at once.  
"What did my little sister say?"  
"Is she ok?"  
"Where is Michelle?"  
"What she say?"  
"What happened to her?" are a few things I hear as the guardians crowd around me.  
"I DON'T KNOW. She said-" I start, but then my entire body aches and I fall on the ground, pain surrounding me. I see memories in my head flash left to right and all around. I open my eyes and see the red rug with golden designs and the guardians spread around me. Close enough in case I need immediate attention, but far enough to give me some space. I feel as if something is being inserted in me and then, I feel limp as I dream.  
'More like remember' says the Guardian of Protection  
'Oh, ok'  
'Just relax and if you need me, I'm only a thought away'.  
'Um, thanks'  
'Don't mention it. Bye' after that last word, my eyes pop open and I see white walls, a red ceiling, and multi colored cabinets in front of my with a silver sink, napkins, and doctors stuff everywhere. I sit up in the doctors bed and wipe my eyes. I remove the thin blanket and remember 'If you need me, I'm only a thought away'. I stare up at the ceiling and decide it's time to get some answers.  
"Michelle?" I ask out loud and get no response.  
'Michelle?' I think and her response is a second away.  
'Yeah?"  
'Who's that plump man?'  
'That's North, the guardian of Wonder. aka Santa Clause, St. Nicholas, etc' she says and I can practically hear her tears wanting to fall.  
'Are you crying?'  
'NO, no, I'm fine. Michelle Weather Seasons doesn't cry. Anything else?'  
'Can you tell me everything you know about the guardians and Jack?' I ask and that's how I spend my day. Asleep and talking to the Lost Guardian of Protection.

(LINe)

Authors Note: OK, sorry these chapters are bad, I just got back from my vacation in Mexico and my writing skills are at an all time low and where I live its 2:45 AM. Anyway, check out my story 'Broken Hearts' if you want to know who Michelle Weather-Seasons is! Its a good story, I promise! Anyways Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Jasmine and I hope your enjoying this story! Reviews are much appreciated, as always, so read, love and review. Here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: By the Pricking of His Thumbs**

_Jack POV_

"_Wake up, Jack. Wake up."_

I growl something inaudible and roll over. My head hurts like crazy and there's some kind of cold liquid running down my face. I go to brush it away when I feel a warm hand pressing down on my cold one. I try the other; exactly the same. My eyes snap open and I yell in shock. A strand of glowing orange hair strokes my cheek.

"_Come on, Jack, it's me."_

My mouth's working at a million miles a minute but nothing's coming out. I look around wildly.

"H-How are you here?"

I'm still in the little black room Pitch threw me in days ago, black sand swirling around the door frame. The figments seem to be staring at me and I'm afraid to break eye contact. A light and hearty chuckle pulls my gaze away from the dancing mass of darkness and back to the glowing girl.

"_I came with Michelle, and we're getting you out of here."_

Audrey glares at the black sand door and aims her finger at it. A spark of lightning zips from the tip and burrows into the mass. A little crackle appears and the sand stops moving. Then it smashes like a glass window, littering the dark tile floor with shards of frozen sand particles. I raise my eyebrows.

"That took you decades to master; how can you do that?"

She turns to me and picks up my limp hands, pulling me unsteadily to my feet.

"_I got some memories back; Michelle banged around in my head and something happened. Hurt like hell."_

Audrey touches her temple and winces slightly. I repress a smile at her expression; she looks just like she did before. I slip my hand into hers and her cheeks seem to glow brighter. I narrow my eyes a bit, confused. Then they shoot straight back up as I realise she's blushing! A quick beat starts in my chest and I hold her hand tighter. Her whole face lights up and she pulls me towards the door, trying to shield her cheeks. I can't hold in a little chuckle and my cocky attitude takes stage.

"Looks like you missed me, Flameo."

"Shut it ice-boy or I'll zap you."

Her voice sounds normal as we step out of the room, less floaty and spaced. I laugh softly.

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

"You're welcome."

I grip her hand tighter.

"No really, thanks. I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you again."

The corridor ahead of us lights up as her whole body starts glowing. I smile honestly and wrap my arm around her waist. She gasps a little and the light strengthens.

"You're doing this on purpose."

She accuses teasingly. I shake my head.

"No way. I'm being completely sincere."

Audrey looks at me closely and I smile slightly.

"You're lying, Frost."

She shakes her head, smirking.

"Hey, when you look at me like that, how can I not smile?"

I raise my shoulders in surrender, keeping my arm around her. She chuckles and starts walking ahead through the dark corridor. I keep pace, listening for any sound other than our quiet footsteps.

"How did Michelle give you back your memories?"

I ask. I'm super curious about this, considering no one has seen hide-nor-hair of Weather-Seasons for over a century. Audrey screws up her face.

"I really don't know. I just got the biggest migraine in history and suddenly I knew stuff; like the lightning thing and where you were. Actually –"she paused and her light shone even brighter, "You told me where you were. With the snowflake."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"So it reached you?"

"Yes Jack, it reached us."

Audrey rolls her eyes and shifts in my arms. She points to a spot just below her shoulder and I peer at it. I gasp when I see my snowflake in her skin.

"Oh my gosh I'll take it off!"

I'm really worried what the snowflake might have done or could still be doing to her, considering she's a fire spirit. But she suddenly pulls her shoulder away from me before I can touch the pattern.

"No way! I don't want you to get rid of it!"

She stares at me and her features shift into an embarrassed look.

"It's like, I have a piece of you with me wherever I go. I don't want you to take it off."

Audrey rubs the snowflake design and a blaze of heat suddenly strikes up her body. She chuckles.

"That was very smart of you, by the way. Enchanting the snowflake to make this a big game of 'Hot and Cold'."

I stare at her, totally confused. She goes on.

"Whenever I touched it, it sent some kind of temperature through me. When I was at the pole, it was cold, because you weren't near. The closer I got to here, the more the waves warmed up until I almost set myself on fire."

I forget how to breathe out of surprise.

"I – I never set something like that."

I stutter. Audrey looks at me, equally confused.

"It talked to me, as well. And kissed my cheek."

I lean away out of pure shock. Then I freeze when I realise what the snowflake did.

_Oh crap…_

"It said, '"_You'll figure it out Aud, you're clever."' _It was definitely your voice, Jack."

I will never tell her why it said that. It did all those things because that's what _I _had wanted to do when I sent it. Touch her arm, kiss her cheek, and tell her she was amazing. The snowflake must have picked up on that!

_Last time I use that power._

I walk with Audrey more, thanking her that she was so bright because there is no chance she could pick up on the heat my cheeks were producing. I try to cool them down by pressing my hands to them but my fingers just sting under the contact with the hot skin so forget that idea.

We round a corner in the hallway and Audrey gives a yelp of happiness.

"A light! We're nearly out!"

She pulls away from me and dashes towards the bright daylight. I follow, catching up with her. Then I see it. A slithering shadow in the darkness near the hole that takes you to the world above. I give a cry and snatch up Audrey's arm, pulling her to a stop before the shadow takes her. She looks at me confused and starts to speak. I put my finger to her lips and swivel my head around the corridor, listening. A low cackle reaches my ears and I tense.

"You never learn, Frost. I told you not to move."

The cool voice comes from everywhere and I see Audrey's eyes widen. I glare at every flickering shadow, which is hard considering the hall is full of them. A little whooshing noise suddenly comes from ahead and Pitch appears in front of the light whole, blocking the way out. I groan.

"Why can you never stay in your own business?"

Pitch glares harshly at me and I stand taller, just because it annoys him. He scowls and takes a step forward. He goes to take another, but then he's hopping around trying to quell the fire that somehow started on his robes. I look at Audrey and she smirks at me, blowing out the smoke drifting from her fingers. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to laugh.

"You're far to advanced for my liking, Flare."

I open my eyes and see Pitch has successfully put out the flames, but his robe is smouldering a bit. It's probably charred but seeing as its black already, I can't tell.

The Bogeyman's amber eyes glint furiously and direct their gaze to Audrey. I touch her snowflake pattern gently and she immediately goes up in smoke, cinders and flying embers filling the corridor as she sets herself to full fire power. My eyes start streaming but I feel it's worth it when Pitch starts coughing madly. I step back a bit and throw my hands forward. A soft icy wind blows the smoke and ash straight at the hacking man. It's not strong, because I don't have my staff, but it's better than nothing. Audrey keeps sending smog and cinder at the Bogeyman and I jump into the air, thinking we might beat him. Then the fire and its accompanying destruction stops suddenly and I stare wildly at Audrey. Black sand is trickling from her lips and her eyes dull quickly. I shoot my gaze to Pitch and see him waving his fingers in a sort of fighting stance.

_He's attacking her mind!_

I give a yell and rush for the Bogeyman. He points his elbow at me roughly and a fountain of swirling grains soar out of his pocket. It comes straight at me and the best I can do is one snowflake before it pins me to the wall. I feel like a bug stuck in a spider web as I yank at the sticky sand, trying to make it disintegrate.

Pitch stalks towards Audrey and my eyes follow him. He stops in front of her and lifts a grey finger. Audrey doesn't move, just stares blankly ahead through black eyes. Pitch touches a spot under her left eye and I notice the little shape of a black fire there. It must have been there the whole time. Pitch strokes the little flame.

"Nothing need worry you, my dear. Forget everything; you don't need to know it. The world is not deserving of your knowledge; the people are too primitive."

Audrey sways on the spot. I yell for her.

"No Aud, you must remember!"

Pitch glares at me and flicks his wrist. Sand fills my mouth and I struggle to breathe as it hardens. He turns back to Audrey, the glare leaving his face.

"The likes of him –"he jabs a finger at me, "Are not to be trusted. They would use your knowledge for themselves. Forget, and he never will."

Pitch's soothing voice is making me sick and I fumble again with the sticky darkness gluing me to the wall. I watch with a desperate gaze as Audrey bows down to the Bogeyman. Pitch closes his eyes and lifts his face to the roof, drinking in the air triumphantly.

_No!_

Suddenly there's a movement, and the soulless black of Audrey's eyes disappear. She winks at me and I try not to look like I'm staring. Her orange eye's return to normal and a little fire ignites in her hand. Pitch doesn't notice a thing, mainly because his eyes are shut but also because he's just so thick.

The light grows brighter and Audrey stands up. She zaps the sand around me and I fall onto the cold tile. Pitch's eyes open and his face goes from gloating to murderous in seconds. He lunges for me and I roll out of the way, hitting my head on the rocky wall and earning a painful headache in return. He lunges again and I throw myself backwards. Stone cracks behind me and freezing blood coils down my head. I snort in pain and kick away the skeleton hand crawling up my arm to reach my throat. It scuttles back to where it's master hid in the shadows. A furious growl emits from the wall across from me and a stand hastily to my feet, dragging Audrey with me and I brush past her. I throw her towards the entrance and she cries indignantly. I ignore it and swing back around to face Pitch, continuously shoving the fire spirit behind me. The Bogeyman scoffs.

"We both know, Jack, you cannot leave."

I clench my jaw and stare disgustedly at Pitch. Of course I knew, but that wouldn't stop me trying. I twist around suddenly as my arm is jerked sideways and I spin into the light cascading from the hole. I come to a stop quickly and alarm bells fill my head as I see Audrey playing with fire, twiddling her flamed fingers at Pitch. The Bogeyman merely smirks.

"The two little power-packs in one. As usual though, ladies first."

I don't even think about what I'm doing. She means the world to me, the Guardian of Light and Freedom. I feel my feet dash forward and the whole planet stops turning as I throw my own body into the path of the black wave that's heading for Audrey. I hear her yell but don't respond. I feel like I'm burning along with a thousand suns and their shattering rings are digging into my body and setting my blood on fire. A scream rips through my lungs and tears at my insides as the dark grains slash great wounds and terrible images through my body and mind. A fire dances in my vision and my head threatens to collapse. I yell again, but a laugh comes out instead. It's a low and scary laugh and I close my mouth. The laugh stops. Suddenly my vision goes and all I see is white.

"Taking the shot for his princess. Feel worth it, Flare?"

A voice rings at the edge of my hearing.

"He will be mine now, and so will you."

I hear another whoosh and my body reacts quickly. I feel a leg in my arms and push upwards. A yelp reaches me and a growl of fury mingles with it. Then my ears pop and I swim dangerously close to unconsciousness, slipping into the stream of darkness.

**For some reason, ive started writing super long chapters. I don't know why but I am. So, this chapter started out all good and now something **_**really bad **_**is happening. Don't forget to review!**

**This chapter brought to you by moonshroom420 (jasmine)**

**Jasmine Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! This is That Girl who Likes To Write, with chapter 10! I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I'm even more sorry that I have came back with a short chapter, but don't blame me, blame writers block!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Audrey**

We fly out of Pitch's dark, underground lair, Jack half unconscious on my shoulders.

"C'mon Jack, wake up!" I plead as I continue flying through the clouds desperately trying to get to the North pole as quickly as possible. I have to get the Guardian's help or. . .

"Aud?" asks Jack.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here" I say, hoping my words are smooth and not filled with panic.

"Wha happen?" he asks, sounding a bit like the Guardian of Wonder. I laugh lightly as I reply.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I will explain everything later when your good and rested" I say and I make the mistake of dropping a little.

"Am I too heavy?" asks Jack, concerned as he tries to pick himself up, but that's when I notice that he's to weak to do even that. God dammit, he can't even pick his own head up!

"NO, no, your fine. Let's just get you to the pole"

"thanks Aud, your. .amazing" he says as he falls asleep on my shoulders and I hope he can't hear my fiery heart beating out of my chest.

"Your amazing too" I assure him, my cheeks turning pink, or whatever pink looks like on a human torch. And for once, I'm half glad jack's unconscious. On the down side, his coldness is causing me to experience a small amount of pain, but I decide to let it pass and get Jack later. I see the workshop and then my feet land in snow, only a few feet away from the door and my legs begin to sizzle.

"Ah, ah, ow" I say, trying not to act like the floor is water, where in most cases, kids would act like the floor is lava. My knees feel wobbly as Jack falls into complete unconsciousness and his weight causes me to fall in the snow. My entire body fills with pain and I struggle to get back up, as the snow melts into water and my pain increases. Then, the door to the workshop opens and I see North in the entrance. Once he sees me, the only thing he can do is remove the Guardian of Fun off of me and try to help me up without burning himself.

"Thanks North" I say.

"You have a lot to explain" he simply says as we walk inside. The warmth of the fire sooths my pain as the guardians take Jack into the infirmary and I get ready to explain everything. My mind wanders to the time in which I was blushing in front of the Guardian of Fun, the only guy who has had enough of me, to make me act like a complete fool. The guy who has me head over heels in love with him.

_I rolled my eyes and shifted in my arms. I pointed to a spot just below my shoulder and he peered at it. He gasped when he saw his snowflake in my skin._

_"Oh my gosh I'll take it off!"_

_"No way! I don't want you to get rid of it!"_

_I stared at him and my features shifted into an embarrassed look._

_"It's like, I have a piece of you with me wherever I go. I don't want you to take it off."_

_I rubbed the snowflake design and a blaze of heat suddenly struck up my body. I chuckled._

_"That was very smart of you, by the way. Enchanting the snowflake to make this a big game of 'Hot and Cold'."_

_He stared at me, totally confused. I went on._

_"Whenever I touched it, it sent some kind of temperature through me. When I was at the pole, it was cold, because you weren't near. The closer I got to here, the more the waves warmed up until I almost set myself on fire."_


	11. Chapter 11

**This is Jasmine, back for another chapter of Frostbitten Summer. I found something out today, which was pretty funny. I had to read a book called **_**Fahrenheit 451 **_**for school and I found out that the cover picture for this story is actually from the movie they made of that book. Weird, right? Anyway, here's Chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Down for the Count**

_Audrey's POV_

"Audrey?"

My mind races back to the present as I hear a Russian accent call my name. I shake my head slightly to get rid of the strange fuzzy feeling covering my thoughts.

"Yes North, sorry. Bathrooms need hot water, I'm on it."

I start to walk away, not listening to the Guardian of Wonder. I lose myself in my mind again. Suddenly I walk straight into a large hand and I'm spun around.

"No Audrey, I need talk with you."

I crease my forehead. Then my eyes spring open and I look sheepishly at North.

"Sorry; listening now."

He chuckles I bit. Then his face turns serious.

"I need to know what happen. Where did you go and why is Jack here?"

"Don't you want him to be?"

North sighs.

"Course I want Jack here, but we told you not to go alone. Something could 'ave 'appened."

I shuffle my feet uncertainly.

"Well, truth be told, something did happen."

North grips my shoulders sternly.

"What?"

He whispers urgently. I take a breath.

"I went to get Jack and we were almost out. I could have touched the light, that's how close we were. But then Pitch attacked. Jack pushed me towards the entrance and then he jumped in front of a shot Pitch had sent at me. I don't know what it was or what it did, but it wasn't pretty. Pitch sent another one at me but Jack took it again. I carried him here."

North tightens his hold on me. My shoulders start to ache.

"What did sand look like?"

I furrow my eyebrows, concentrating.

"Uhh, it was black but it had some kind of red particles. Is that bad?"

Suddenly the pressure on my arms lessen and North stumbles away. I go after him, feeling panicky.

"What's wrong with him, North?"

The man slumps against a pillar.

"Pitch shot Jack with red sand. Mean only one thing. He is inside Jack's head, can use his body, his powers, anything. Pitch is in control of Winter Spirit."

I put my fist in my mouth.

_He took those shots for me!_

I yell fiercely into my clenched hand, squeezing my eyes shut. A warm arm hugs me.

"Pitch will come for Jack. He believes boy is his property now."

Tears spike my eyes.

"You won't let him take Jack, will you?"

I ask quietly, pulling my fist out of my mouth and feeling the dents my teeth left. North sighs sadly.

"Normally, no. But we can't fight Jack and that is what Pitch will do if we attack him."

I stare, horrified, at Father Christmas.

"You mean, I got him out of there for nothing?"

North sighs again.

"Afraid so."

I glare at the bearded face and back away.

"You don't even care about him."

"Audrey –"

"No! You don't care what happens to Jack!"

"Of course I do but –"

"You're handing him over to Pitch!"

I turn and run, feeling my feet start to burn and set fire to the floor. I don't look back though, or make an effort to stop the flames. I sprint through the workshop towards the little infirmary where Jack is. I throw the doors open and scream.

Pitch is bending over Jack, who's sitting on the floor and watching the Nightmare King with undisguised rapture, drinking in every word the man is saying. Both their gazes flick to me and I glare at the Bogeyman. He stands up straight and I reach up my hand to touch my necklace.

"Finally come to your senses, I see."

'What?"

"Care to join us?"

I catch my breath angrily.

"Jacks not on your side, and neither am I."

"I think you'll find he is."

Pitch smirks and I flick my gaze to Jack as he stands up. He keeps his head down, looking at his feet as he pulls himself up. Then his face shows and I back away, hitting the door handle in the process.

The boy has Jacks hair, Jacks clothes, Jacks staff, but not Jacks face. His irises display not bright blue, but are filled with an eerie whiteness that glows. His lips don't comfort, they intimidate with a soulless smirk that could turn armies and topple gods. He has shadows under his eyes, shadows that don't show the need for sleep, but the lust for murder. Icy fingers pull up the staff. It still has its frosty décor, but now blackness twines with the ice, because what goes better together than cold and dark.

"Jack…"

The mouth snarls at the sound of its name. Pitch tuts.

"Not his calling-card anymore, darling."

I continue to stare at the monster that was my best friend. Maybe more…

Pitch sweeps in front of the scowling lips. I stare at the Bogeyman's stomach, not even moving my gaze from where I know Jack is.

"This one is known as Nightmare Frost; my latest and most advanced Fearling."

"He's not yours…"

I whisper, still staring at Pitch as though I can see through him. I flinch violently when a sickly hand suddenly tucks some of my flying hair behind my ears.

"What'd you say dear?"

I shoot my literally flaming gaze back to the being I hate most.

"I said, 'HE'S NOT YOURS'!"

I shout in Pitch's face and send my hair up in smoke. The Bogeyman jerks his hand back and flicks it through the air quickly, trying to put out a mini-fire I started on his robe sleeve. I stare at the little flame, willing it to grow. It does, and soon Pitch's whole arm is covered in dancing orange and yellow and blue. He jumps around, scowling desperately at his robe as it turns to cinder. I snap my fingers triumphantly, and accidentally turn the Bogeyman's hair to hungry fire as well. I shrug, then turn back to 'Jack'. The thing inhabiting the Winter Spirits mind and body is making him watch the blazing King of Nightmares with a look of despair and concern. He hasn't moved, just follows the man with his glowing eyes. I take a step towards him. The white face snaps to me and growls again, bringing the dark staff upwards to point at my flaring hair. I resume a surrender position and take another step, frowning sadly at the state of poor Jack. His face deepens even further into the expression of hate. I swallow my nerves and reach out. Jack cringes away from my hand and I realise it's still on fire. I put it out quickly. The deranged spirit jumps further away.

"Don't touch me."

His voice drawls, sounding almost like Pitch, but still with that tiny bit of Jack left. I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. I lean forward.

"Jack, I know you're in there…somewhere. I will get you out."

Suddenly my legs are burning with cold and I stare down to see frost and ice crawling up my body. I yell in pain and my light dims, extinguishing the fire consuming Pitch's robes and hair. I see the Bogeyman straighten and stalk over to me. His clothes are definitely scorched now, and his hair is singed badly. Guess it wasn't strong enough to burn his head. He stops in front of me and glowers down with a terrifying amber stare.

"How do you remember anything?"

He spits quietly, rage filling his eyes and making him purse his lips. I stay silent. Pitch scowls harder and shoots a sharp jet of black sand at me. I slices through the top of my arm, eliciting a yelp and a stream of hot blood. It's the shoulder my snowflake is on, and I feel the crimson sliding down to the point of the little piece of art. It touches the tip of the design and I feel a heat blaze through me. Suddenly Jack doubles over, holding his head and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I am not a Nightmare I am a Guardian! I am Jack Frost! I am not a Nightmare I am a Guardian!"

He screams the sentences over and over, his calls becoming louder as more blood pools down my arm. The liquid weaves itself into the patterns of the snowflake and I see Jack digging his nails into his head, battling with the monster possessing his mind. Pitch is shocked at the sudden rebellion of one he counted as mindless. He looks at Jack, fighting the sand that is crawling out of his hoodie. Pitch curls his fist and the sand shudders as it tries to return to Jacks body. The Winter Boy shakes violently and starts brushing the redness off, sending it to the floor.

"I am Jack Frost. I am not a plaything. I am Jack Frost."

He mumbles, shoving the assaulting sand off his temple and the wiping away the rivers tumbling from his blue lips. Pitch watches the boy with contempt. Then his face becomes curious and he turns to me. He eyes the cut on my upper arm, then the now coloured-in snowflake pattern. His long finger prods the design and a flick it away viciously. But when Pitch touched the blood inside the ice flake, Jack stopped screeching for a moment. The Bogeyman's eyes widen with understanding and he grabs my arm. He roughly slaps his hand over the cut and snowflake. I purse my lips in pain, trying to ignore the stinging.

Jack yelling ceases and he straightens back up. His eyes shift between glowing white and sky blue, finally deciding on the chilling silver. I growl in anger. Pitch smiles smugly and sourly wipes the blood out of the snowflake and seals the still bleeding cut with a handful of Nightmare sand. I whimper furiously. The Bogeyman dawdles over to the previous Guardian of Fun.

"She's is bad, my frosty Nightmare. You know what to do."

Fearling Jack nods and turns to me, smirking cruelly and glowering with his pale eyes. I go to step back, but ice suddenly creeps up my legs again and appears in patches over my body. I feel my light flicker and I gasp in pain as the frost grows. Then the ice around my feet break and I fall to the floor, my entire being turning dark purple and sparkling from a layer of water running over me. I breathe heavily and shiver constantly, not even summoning the energy to groan. My eyes flutter shut. Pitch snaps across the floor.

"We're done here. Come along, Frost. We have a rendezvous with some old friends."

His feet click along the floor as the Bogeyman, followed by his mindless monster, stalk out of the infirmary and head towards the main hall. I shiver again, but this time from fear.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

* * *

"Where'd Pyro go?"

Bunny hops in front of North, quirking his eyebrow at the big man.

"Infirmary, to see Jack."

Father Christmas sighs sadly. Bunny flinches in understanding.

"You told 'er, dinnit cha?"

North nods, lowering his head.

"I had to, Bunny. She would have gotten hurt if I didn't."

"You obviously have a different definition of 'hurt', North."

Tooth squeaks at the voice and Sandman produces his whips. North lashes out his broad swords and Bunny snatches his boomerangs. Black sand whirls around the globe and it flies away just as quickly, depositing a figure atop the lights of believing children.

"What you mean?"

North quivers a bit. Pitch flashes him a smile.

"You must be talking about emotionally then?"

He concedes, tapping his foot on the Arctic. Bunny stiffens and clutches his boomerangs tighter.

"You did you do?"

Pitch taps his non-existent heart in feigned hurt.

"_I _did nothing." He begins to stroll over the top of the globe. "Audrey just seems to have discovered the effect of _burns._"

Bunny grinds his teeth.

"She's made of fire, you twerp, she can't get burned."

"Ice can burn too."

The Guardians whip around at the new voice. Then all their weapons drop to the floor. Their Jack is standing behind them, but with his disfigured features and the misdirection of his staff, it doesn't seem to be him.

"Jack?"

Tooth whispers. The boy snaps at the name.

"Nightmare, dear Tooth Fairy. Nightmare Frost; my new Fearling."

Sandman jerks up at the word 'fearling'. Pitch pounces on the reaction.

"Yes, Sanderson, Fearling. Jack Frost is no more; you of everyone should know that now."

Pitch cackles and Jack flies up to stand beside him. The Bogeyman puts his hand on the boys shoulder and Jack sighs at the touch. Pitch smirks at Bunny's horrified face.

"All mine."

Then he falls backwards, disappearing into a shadow with Jack and leaving several sick Guardians and an almost extinguished Fire Spirit.

**So, goodbye Jack once again. Pitch is such a dweeb, I just wanna *makes strangling motion*.  
Next chapter will be done by That Girl Who Likes To Write. This one brought to you by Jasmine! Hope for reviews!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is That Girl Who Likes To Write with chapter 12! Sorry I haven't updated lately, been busy. Um, I'm going to do something diffrent and write this in Michelle Weather-Seasons (the lost Guardian) POV because I have no other way to do it. I wanted to do a narrative chapter, but I suck at those so, here goes nothing!  
Chapter 12: Light in the Dark  
Michelle Weather-Seasons POV**

I stare at the darkness, the only thing I've seen in 100 years. It's a surprise I haven't gone mad. Being ADHD and having anger issues should've caused me to be a crazy lunatic by now, but I guess even having Pitch's horrible company and ocassionally Audrey's wonderful company helps . In this world, I feel lost, I don't even have my staff or watch to create anything because the Nightmare King took them from me and put them in this special container thing so they wouldn't teleport to me. Gosh, I hate that demon!  
"Oh Miss Weather-Seasons" says the Boogey Man in a singsong voice.  
"Yes Master?" I ask, annoyed at how Pitch forces me to call him that.  
"I have a guest for you"  
"A guest?"  
"Oh yes, it's a boy you've known for quite some time now"  
"Really? Who?"  
"Well, I would show you. But alas, I cannot free you from your room because you will escape"  
"You know me too well"  
"Ah, yes, I do don't I? But, you know," he starts as I see a retangular light in the distance so I run towards it, "After this, I don't think you'll want to leave" he says as I make it out of the door and into the light. I can sense we are under ground and there is only dim light, but I still close my eyes and blink multiple times as my eyes try to adjust to the dim light.  
Wonder what's gonna happen if i'm ever let outside, I ask myself. I open my eyes to see, a boy who looks like Jack. The boy has Jack's hair, Jack's clothes, Jack's staff, but not Jack's face. His eyes, eyes that I trusted, they are hateful and blood lust. His lips don't no longer have a playful smirk planted on them, instead is a intimidating smirk that could topple my friends of Olympus. He has dark shadows under his eyes, shadows that don't show the need for sleep, but the lust for murder. His icy fingers pull up the staff. I stare at those fingers that held so much warmth in coldness and know that the warmth is gone, even if it was never there. His staff. It still has its frosty décor, but now blackness twines with the ice, because what goes better together than cold and dark?  
"Jack?" I ask somewhat uncertainly. Either Jack had a major make over, or. . .oh no.  
"Isn't he amazing? My fearling has come out wonderfully!"  
"Fearling?"  
"Yes Michelle, fearling. I would like you to meet Nightmare Frost; my new Fearling"  
"New fearling?" I ask, frightened at what Pitch has done to my bestfriend.  
"Of course and you 2 will help me defeat the Guardians. . ." says Pitch, but I drone him out and stare at the boy I knew for a millenia! How? Why? Oh my goodness, how does Audrey feel? Yeah, I know Audrey, Jack's girlfriend, well I think they're dating. They should be. I helped her regain her memories and taught her how to do something pretty cool while I was at it. She didn't know it, and I guess I forgot to add it to her memories, but we we we're friends since we were mortals. Oh Audrey, I'm sorry, I think as I stare at Jack. When I first found out about their "romace" I was pretty mad, but then I was happy that Jack got over me. He deserves to be happy even if it kills me. And besides, him and Audrey make a cute couple. Fire and Ice, opposites attract!  
"Now Michelle, would you like me to force you to help me, should I imprison you for another hundred years, or will you do it willingly?" asks Pitch and I wince.  
"I-I. . I will serve under you willingly Master" I say, always having a trick up my sleeve.  
"I suppose those years of being in a dark world has shown you that the Guardians don't care about you, not even Jack or your brothers" he says and I wince once more.  
"You are correct Nightmare King, they don't care about anyone, but themselves. It serves them right to. . die" I say, the words leaving a foul taste in my mouth.  
"You have finally come to reason my wonderful creation" he says, thinking that the demon side has taken over my thoughts and not my appearance.  
"I understand everything now"  
"Good, good. Now I will direct you to your staying quarters"  
"Aren't quarters money in the United States?" I ask mockingly, my old attitude coming back.  
"It is a form of old speech, quarters mean room"  
"I apologize, I'm not that old!"  
He sighs, "What have I told you about talking to me that way?"  
"I dunno, your not my dad, you can't tell me what to do!"  
"Michelle Weather-Seasons. . " he says warningly.  
"Yeah old man?" I ask and I hear Nightmare Frost chuckle and it sounds so much like Jack's chuckle, I almost turn around and hug him, but I remind myself of the monster Pitch created.  
"Do not speak to me that way!" he growls.  
"Here, I will serve under your butt willingly, if you let me talk however I want! Deal?"  
"I suppose" he says as he rubbs his temple.  
"Good" I say.  
"How does this weakling have the power to say whatever she pleases to the almighty Nightmare King?" asks Nightmare Jack and I feel the anger filling my veins and pulsing through me like a mad river of lava.  
"Weakling?" I ask as I clench my fists and turn to look at the fearling.  
"Your what, 12?" he asks and I clench my teeth.  
"I'm 13 actually and even if your 16, I can beat your sorry ass up so you better shut that hole in your face!"  
"I, Nightmare Frost, will not be threatened by a girl"  
"Well Mister Frost, I will not be insulted by a sexist pig! And I fear, you don't know who I am"  
"That's it" he says as he growls and shoots an icicle at me, I back handspring and dodge it.  
"Auxeus" I say, but then I remember that I don't have any weapons, "Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way" I tell myself as I take off my hoodie to reveal my white t-shirt that matches my white thigh length shorts and plain white converse. Yesh, seems like i was in a mental hospital, didn't it? All of the sudden, a pain fills my shoulder and I realize I've been hit by an icicle.  
"Your so pathetic" I say as I dash towards him, dodging every icicle he shoots at me.  
"Hai-ya!" I yell, for the pure fun of it, as I jump in the air and kick Nightmare Frost's staff away from him. It scatters 5 feet away from Jack and I and we look at each other and then at the staff. Just because I was in a dark prison for 100 years doesn't mean I can't fight as well as I did. I kick the fearling in his gut and he gets kicked back 2 feet at least and I then flip him over so he's on his back and dash towards the staff while he's moaning and getting up. My fingers grasp the wooden staff and I smile at the old feeling. This is Jack's staff, but it feels so much like mine. Except for the fact that mine has a leather handle and is made of crystals. I close my eyes and grasp the staff with two hands and I can feel Jack as he dashes towards me. The fun has just begun. I use the staff as my own and the staff lets itself be controlled by me. Just as Nightmare Frost is a foot away from me, I concentrate, not used to Jack's staff, and send a lightning bolt at him. He dodges it and tackles me and the staff is thrown away from my hand. I glare at the fearling who is on top of my as I punch him in his face and kick him over me.  
We stand in front of each other and I smirk at his bloody face while I wipe the blood from my nose.  
"Look what ya did. Ya broke my perfect nose" I say as I curse at him in Spanish and realization hits him.  
"Michelle?" he asks and instead of the itimidating fearlings voice it's Jack's.  
"Jack? Is it really you?" I ask as I lower my fists.  
"No" he says mockingly in that stupid voice of a nightmare and I feel the relief of him being Jack, turn back into anger of him being himself. I growl as i run at the fearling and tackle him. I then rounhouse kick him  
I sit on top of him and punch the face that was once Jack's and when I'm about to deliever the final blow, I notice Pitch watching us with an amused expression and I let my fist stay in the air.  
"What are you doing, finish him!" he yells and I glare.  
"I cannot kill an ally" I say as I get up, but the real reason is: I cannot kill Jack, somehow Audrey, me, and the Guardians will get him back, but we can't do that if he's dead.  
"Smart choice Miss Black, but. . "  
"Weather-Seasons"  
"What?"  
"My name is Michelle Weather-Seasons. Not, Michelle Black" I say coldly.  
"As you wish Weather-Seasons" he says and I stare at him as i get up.  
"Where are my weapons?" I ask angrily as Nightmare Jack gets up.  
"Why do you need them?"  
"I need to shoot something"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, a squirrel, deer, tree, something!" I yell and he looks at me with cold eyes.  
"Check your pockets" he says and there I find my watch that can turn into a bow and arrows and sword along with my 3-D snowflake necklace that can turn into my master staff.  
"H-How?"  
"I am one powerful nightmare" replies Pitch simply as I walk out the door and into a mess of hallways with without a word. I put on my watch and necklace as I make my way through the dark corridors and towards the ladder that leads to the top. I climb out and forcefully open the gray circular door as I jump out and into the moonlight. I scowl at Manny unwillingly and then shake my head as I turn my watch clockwise and my bow and arrows appear. I sigh as I close my eyes. I hear a quiet rhythm of footsteps coming my way and I turn my watch clockwise which causes my bow and arrows to disappear and my sword to transport into my hand. I open my eyes and turn around and see Black Jack or as Pitch calls him, Nightmare Frost.  
"What do you want fearling?" I spit.  
"Pitch sent me to 'watch over you'"  
"Ah, I guess he doesn't want me escaping like before"  
"You escaped?"  
"Yes, but that is not of any concern to a mere fearling" I say, still angry at Nightmare Frost. I retract my sword, only to say, "Auexeus" and when i do, my staff is in my hand like old times and I don't stop when I smile.  
"Why are you smiling?" asks the fearling and I scowl.  
"None of your icy bees wax!" I retort as I ready my staff, my anger issues are not in my favor today.  
"I am just trying to be friendly, we are allies after all"  
"Well stop it! Your a **ing idiot and I really hate your company so just leave me alone!" I say as I make myself into air and fly through the ground and into my "old room". The room I occupied when Pitch first made me into a half-demon. I sit down on the bed and turn back to the human me and a spark of fire forms on the tip of my finger. Being controller of the weather and seasons is amazing, huh? I shoot little sparks of fire and luckily, each on finds a candle to light. I lay down on the bed and let out a sigh.  
'Poor Audrey' I think.  
'Michelle?" i hear Audrey say.  
'Audrey, you can hear me?!'  
'Yeah, I guess you forgot to put an end to that communicating through minds thing'  
'Good thing too, how you holdin' up?'  
'You know about Jack?'  
'I've been imprisoned here in Pitch's lair for 100 years. . . '  
'Oh my gosh, so you were there when I went to save Jack?!'  
'Yep'  
'Oh my gosh?! Why didn't you tell me, I could've tried to save you and-'  
'And both of you would've gotten caught'  
' *sigh* true, but anyways, I guess I'm holding up pretty well'  
'Good, I. .' I start, but then the copper knob on the black door begins to turn.  
'Michelle?'  
'Listen Dan-. .I mean Audrey, I'll talk to you later! Boogeyman's a comin'!' I say as I close my mind like a phone.  
"Hello Miss Weather-Seasons" says Pitch.  
"Hello Booger Man"  
"It's Boogey Man"  
"Just as gross"  
"Listen, I'm trying to decide what the best strategy for defeating the Guardian's is and i need you to help Jack with his powers"  
"Yeah, cause I'm gonna help that sexist pig!"  
"Listen here, you work for me now and you will do as I say" He says as he grasps my neck and I begin to turn blue as I struggle to get air into my lungs, "Now darling, will you help dear old Nighty Frost?".  
I nod my head and his grip lessens.  
"Good" he says coldly as I fall on my hands and knees gasping for air.  
"When. Should we. Start?" I ask hoarsley.  
"He's in the globe room, take him to the training room and teach him what you know"  
"What if he turns back to Jack Frost and betrayes us?"  
"Then eliminate him" he answers and I gulp as he phases through the door and leaves me alone in the dim room.  
"Damn you Pitch" I mutter as I make my way through the dark corridors and into the globe room.  
"Left, right, left, left, right, Globe Room" I whisper under my breath as I enter the dark room with a black sphere in the center. I look at the continents and see the lights shining brightlt, lights that I will have to help destroy.  
"Hello Miss Michelle, did Pitch send you to help me?" asks the fearling and I scowl.  
"Yeah, defensive position!" I yell, remembering how, back when Jack was still a spirit, I had to help him learn how to fight with his staff. (A/N: check out 'Broken Hearts' chapter 9 for more detail!) I swing my staff and he blocks it, so I do it again and hit his head. I chuckle and he smiles, but then I remember that he is a fearling, a monster, and he is not Jack Frost, he is not my best friend. I scowl at him and yell, "Focus!" and then I fight on auto pilot. I watch as beads of sweat fall from the cold fearlings forehead, this is a first.  
"Had enough fearling?" I ask.  
"Who taught you to fight like this?" he asks, struggling while I am just getting started.  
'"I have friends in high places"  
"Where?"  
"That is none of your business. You need to focus, because it seems you are not as well trained as the real Jack Frost" I say bitterly as I deliver a blow to the back of his knees and he falls to the ground. I place the tip of my staff on his chest and scowl, "Now, get your ** up and focus Frost!" I snarl as I remove my staff and he gets up.  
" I am the better version of Jack Frost" he simply says, but that one sentence, those 8 words, those 30 little letters, make me boil in anger.  
"Better version?"  
"Yes, because I am Nightmare Frost, and a nightmare is better than the original"  
"Just focus you bastard!" I shout as I deliver another blow at his stomach and he lets out an 'oof'.  
"Why do you insist on hurting me?"  
"Focus Frost!" I say, and that little sentence makes me wince.  
"It's merely a question. Answer it and I'll leave you alone"  
"No" I say as I swing my staff and he blocks it.  
"Why?"  
"Don't. Wanna" I answer as my staff comes in contact with his hand, "Let my damn staff go"  
"Answer my question"  
"No"  
"I'll quite bothering you if you answer my freaking question!"  
"Fine, the reason I insist on hurting you is because every time I look at you, I am reminded of Jack Overland Frost. The guy who was my bestfriend, the guy who was my boyfriend before Pitch locked me up. Because, everytime I look at your face, I see him. Even though his playful smirk is gone, even though his azure eyes are blood lust, and his hands that held so much warmth in cold are know frozen with darkness, I still see him. After 100 years of being locked up in a world of nothing, but darkness, I still remember my best friend Jack. And if for one second, you think I'm going to take it easy on you because your new, or you look like him, you are sorely mistaken!" I say bitterly as I zap him with lightning and walk away without a word. Jack is gone. I know it might've been niaive for me to think that during training, Jack would've remembered me, he would've come back and prevailed from Nightmare Frost, but now I know that only one thing can cure him. Only one thing will bring him back to life. But, that one thing will have to wait until the battle between evil and good. The battle between darkness and light.

Ok, so this is Chapter 12, do you like it? Any suggestions?


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been a tad preoccupied with other things. But I'm back now and here is chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13: Diving Into Hope**

_Third Person POV_

Bunny yells obscenely at the Bogeyman as he disappears into the shadow with 'Nightmare Frost'. North's shaking his head, a look of horror on his face. Tooth's nearing tears and if looks could kill, everyone but Sandman would be dead. Suddenly Bunny stops screaming swear words at the spot where Pitch was a dashes at lightning speed out of the globe-room.

"Bunny!"

North's voice echoes behind the thundering sound of the rabbit's feet on the floor, but the Guardian of Hope doesn't slow down until he nearly skids past the door to the infirmary. He doubles back and rockets inside, the other Guardians hot on his trail. North stumbles through the door, heaving loudly, then sticks the air in his throat as he sees what Bunny's cradling.

Audrey's a dark purple colour, which is a sign for unhealthy in any language. Her hair is stuck to her face and clothes from the rivulets of water seemingly trapped on her skin and her heads tucked unconsciously into Bunny's soft fur as he rocks her in his arms. For all his teasing, he's really like a big brother to the Fire Spirit in this slightly dysfunctional family.

Tooth gasps audibly and zooms over, reaching out to touch Audrey's gravity-obeying hair. Bunny jerks her body away and hunkers down again. North scratches his head and Sandman's tossing a ball of sleeping-sand in his hands, waiting for a word from the Russian man to let it fly. As admirable as Bunny's random display of emotion is, they did need to get to Audrey soon. North advances slowly and puts a warm hand on one of the rabbits huge shoulders. Bunny turns to face him and North sees a pain on his face no wound could ever bring out. He really cares for her. North sets his thoughts strait, because Bunny's feelings are nothing more than brotherly, not like Jack's.

Yes, he knew. He knew it from the first look his 'son' had given the Fire girl when she had been brought in for Guardianship by Tooth and her mini-fairies. The day stuck out in his mind every time he saw the two together after that look.

But more on that later.

North nods at Bunny and the large rabbit reluctantly hands his 'little sister' over to the Russian man. North places her on one of the white beds. Then he just stares, because he has no idea how to revive Audrey. Panic starts to implode in his head. Tooth shuffles up beside him.

"North? How do we –"

She breaks off and North puts his arm around her heaving shoulders as she cries into her hands. Suddenly Sandman jumps in front of him and waves frantically. He's frowning, so he just have been trying to get their attention for some time. North waves for him to go on. Sandy flicks pictures above his head.

First, there's North in his sleigh with the rest of the Guardians. Then the gold sand shows a volcano and an image of them placing the Fire Spirit into it. Then some fireworks, and Sandy sits smugly on the end of the bed. North's eyes had widened as soon as the volcano had appeared, and now they were as big as dinner plates.

"We toss her in volcano!?"

He rumbles. Sandman nods.

"You are sure, Sandy?"

The Dream Giver nods again and a smile plays on his lips. Bunny jumps in beside North.

"If you're wrong, Sandy…"

Sandy holds up his hands in surrender, but can't keep down a smile at Bunny's protectiveness. North shakes Tooth slightly and she wipes away her tears with the back of her feathery hand. She smiles sadly, and walks over to the head of the bed. She lifts Audrey's shoulder gently and Bunny slips his huge paw under her back, then scoops up her legs. Her head lolls into his chest and he swallows loudly. North gives himself a shake, and waves his hand for the others to follow him.

* * *

"North, I don't wanna do this."

Bunny backs away from the lip of the bubbling volcano they had found somewhere in the scattered islands of Hawaii. It was a deserted sand isle, with next-to-no vegetation, just a rumbling hill of boiling red liquid. North gives Bunny a comforting look.

"Sandy is sure this is way to get her back, old friend. You must try."

"Why can't you do it?"

North looks sceptically at the rabbit.

"You won't let me take her, Bunny."

Bunny frowns slightly and turns away from the group of Guardians. He takes a deep breath and looks down at the diminished fire girl in his arms.

"See you soon, Sparky."

Then he holds her out, preparing to slide her into the volcano, when the smoke rising around it forms a bed under Audrey's weakened body. It plumes up under Bunny's chin and scoops the girl out of him hands. Bunny watches wide-eyed as the grey smog drifts to the centre of the bubbling lava pool. Then it starts a downward slide into the hot, hot magma. Audrey is eased into the molten orange and sinks below the surface. The Guardians wait a few moments, watching eagerly. Suddenly the ground starts shaking, then rocks start to dislodge under their feet and more smoke fills the air. Sandman gives a knowing smile, then ushers Tooth and Bunny onto his dream-cloud. North jumps into his sleigh and Sandy extends the golden sand so Father Christmas can land his reindeer on it too. They rise above the volcano, further into the air as the magma starts to bubble more violently and some spits over the side.

"Ow strooth, this is gonna be huge."

Bunny mutters, covering his ears and looking down over the clouds edge. North nods wonderingly and Tooth covers her mouth with her hands, staring hopefully at the destruction waiting to happen. Then it does.

The mountain shoots flaming yellow and orange liquid into the sky, forcing it nearly as high as the dream-cloud. Then it falls back to earth, spitting chunks of half-melted rock everywhere and blowing puffs of stone and dirt into the air on impact. More lava spills over the side, heavily dousing the beach in a layer of boiling magma. Ash flies into the sky and Bunny receives a face-full of cinders. He brushes the grit out of his eyes in time to see the main explosion. Lava shoots majestically into the atmosphere, this time going higher than the group of awe-struck Guardians. Sandy quickly flies them out of the way as it plummets back to the ground, splattering all over the side of the mountain. Then one massive fire-ball rockets into the sky, burning blue and white from excessive heat. It flies higher and higher, until it's just a scorching dot in a sea of bright blue. The company aboard the dream-sand cloud follow the flying speck with hopeful eyes. Then the dot goes out, and starts shooting back to earth. But instead of a raging fire-ball, it's the glowing face of Audrey Flare. Bunny jumps on the cloud, forgetting he's not on solid land, and rushes into thin air to catch her. Like a cartoon character, he gets a few inches then falls himself. Audrey dives after him and catches his ankle in her heated hands. She pulls the embarrassed rabbit back onto the cloud, then stands there herself, drinking in the happy looks on her 'family's' faces.

"Volcano."

She says, as another explosion goes off behind them. Sandman begins driving them away steadily.

"Brilliant."

**I don't know about you, but I thought that was pretty funny. Dumping someone in a volcano in the hopes they'll live; what an idea, Sandman. **

**Hope you liked this chapter and I will update super-soon with the next chapter, which will probably be written by That Girl Who Likes To Write. Review!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well hello there lovely readers, this is co-author That Girl Who Likes To Write with a not so great Chapter 14! Enjoy :) And thank you to jessicafrost135 for reviewing every chapter. Hope you like this one!**

Chapter 14: Jack Frost (Not the wannabe Nightmare Frost)

_Jack POV_

Her words sting as they come out of her mouth. I scream, wanting to get out of myself, wanting to apologize for not looking hard enough, for not keeping her in my sight, and most importantly, for letting Pitch take her. I grimace at the memory. . .

_We were walking in a forest, covering it with frost and snow._

"So, Michelle, when did you start taking interest in me?" I asked as our finger were intertwined with each other.

"I dunno" she lies as she swings our arms back and forth.

"I think you know perfectly well when you started liking me Miss Weather-Seasons" I said as I held both her hands and stared at her as she leaned against a tree. Playful arguments like these could last a while with us, but they never got too bad.

"I believe it 'twas the day you. . ."

"The day I?"

"Aw man, I forgot!"

"No you didn't you liar"

"Yes I did" she said in a singsong voice as she got closer to me.

"No you didn't" I said as she tried to kiss my forehead.

"Yes I did" she said as she rose onto her tippy toes and finally kissed my forehead.

"No you didn't shortie"

"Yes I did Beanstalk"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did" she said quickly as she escaped my grasp and began to run. I chased after the Guardian of Protection, laughing as she transformed her necklace into her staff and she began to fly.

My memories are disrupted when I hear an annoying voice.

'Ah, what nice memories' says Nightmare Frost, the fearling who haunts and controls my thoughts.

'What do you want fearling?' I ask bitterly as he transports his image into my mind so we are standing before each other. To me, he looks like the goth, deathly, version of myself.

"It's that time of day again" he answers with deadly happiness. I grimace in pain, thinking of my bruises, scars, and sores. All my muscles instantly become sore and heavy, my body doesn't want to fight anymore but either way I will. Either fight back or get beaten up, and Michelle and Audrey taught me better than that. Again, the fearling is in front of me, as usual, he has that boring expression on that ugly face of his. Well, actually, it's pretty handsome, just because it looks like me.

"Where were we Mr. Frost?"

"Well, I dunno, I think you were about to take all my skills and energy to impress a girl who would NEVER care for a fearling like yourself" I answer, the usual smirk placed across my face. The fearling fumes in anger; I hit a soft spot. He can enter my thoughts, but that doesn't mean I can't enter his. Only a few days ago, I found out about his love for my best friend slash ex-girlfriend. Which, trust me, is weird, but I also felt a little protective. I mean, when the 3 kickass guardians of Summer, Fall, and Spring ask you to protect their younger and only sister while they search for Mother Nature, you don't say no. Plus, I did say 'yes' willingly, so either way, if I didn't I would have my ass kicked.

"I wouldn't speak like that. I at least I have someone to admire unlike you! You left her dead on the ground as we stared at her purple, lifeless, body," he says, slowly and bitterly and I have to think for a while to find out what he's talking about, "But a feeble minded human like yours would never know what I am talking about. Let me put it in words that even you will understand. Audrey. Flare. Is. Dead!" He says and I am taken aback. I feel like my heart has stopped, I feel exactly how I did when Michelle was taken from me, when the first person I knew I truly love, was taken from me. I don't know what I feel. I-I feel hollow.

"She is not dead!" I shout, outraged. Is it possible that I like Audrey more than a friend?

"Well of course she is Jack. We drowned her in frost. All her fire was burned out. Face it Jackson, Audrey Flare is no longer. She is dead and on no way will she resurrect" he says and I hear the faintest gasp and then it's gone. We look through my eyes and don't see a thing, just darkness and shadows.

"She is not dead you bastard! I would never hurt her" I scowl, turning to him abruptly.

"Ah but that is what you said about Ms. Weather-Seasons and you let the Nightmare King take her. A bit of a liar aren't we Jackson?" I become angry, angrier than Michelle herself! I stare at the staff in Nightmare Frost's hands and bring up my own. My staff, in a fearlings grip. . . I raise the staff over my head, anger energizing me as I bring it down. It makes contact with his staff and he smiles evilly.

"Now that's more like it" he says and the anger pulses through my veins so I am not fully in control, but very aware of my actions. After only a few seconds, I see the nightmare sweating and I do moves so quick that he doesn't have time to process them, which only makes me smile.

"Had enough nightmare?" I ask, and he just shakes his head, clearly struggling. I go even harder on him, but only minutes later, he starts using moves that only Michelle could do. . . . He swings his staff in a complicated manner and then chuckles as black sand erupts from the end. It spreads and grabs at me feet. I struggle under the nightmare sand's grasp and fighting against the fearling at the same time.

"Jackson. You have forgotten. I can copy your movements. And improve. Because I was made that way. Unlike you imperfect prototype!" He says and with the last words, he trips me and I fall on my back as he points his staff at my throat. "I was starting to become used to your company Jack, but I don't need you anymore do I?" He asks and I fear for my death when a voice rings out.

"Nightmare Frost!" We hear Michelle yell and the nightmare smiles at me with a toothy, white grin.

"Another day Jack, another day" he says as he transports himself back into the real world and I eavesdrop as usual, it's become a stupid, a worthless hobbie of mine. The perks of being stuck in your own head. . . .

"It's sparing time Fro- Fearling. Pitch eliminated your copy-cat trick and you'll get it back during the fight with the Guar-Guardians" she says, but only I can sense her sadness.

"You ok?" I ask and for a split second, it's my voice, not the nightmares.

"I am perfectly fine, now leave me alone and quit using his voice" she says angrily as she stalks over to a wide open space.

"I apologize" Nightmare says and she turns around abruptly, staring into his eyes. For a second, I think she can sense me, in here, screaming my head off. Wanting her to hear me.

"Your lips are twitching" she says, simple, but with so much meaning. The fearling nods as they get ready and I can already feel all the energy he's going to use, draining out of me. The fearling starts walking, and I begin to dread each and every step.

"Walk, fearling, don't stand there!" She says and I sit down, closing my eyes as if I am going to sleep. "Nightmare! This is not nap time! Get your butt up before I give you a million bruises!" She yells, and then I open my eyes. I walk over to the small, eye shaped TV where I can see what Nightmare Frost sees and ovserve him in front of Michelle. Her face is different. She is hardened, no longer the happy, trickster that she was. I can see it in her, but it's all under fear, sadness, anger, and hope. Above all that, I see that she understands something, but what? I look at her eyes and in the blink of an eye, her feelings are guarded by a layer of nothing. Her blue-green eyes now have no emotion, but determination and a lust for kill, a desire for murder. This is the face the Nightmare King wanted her for, with her anger issues and ADHD, Michelle Weather-Seasons can be one dangerous Guardian. Even if she was lost.

**TGWLTW now done! Next update will come pretty soon! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is Jasmine with chapter 15! Now this is where majority of the action **_**really **_**starts. Anyways, here's chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15: Right on the Money**

_Audrey's POV_

"Michelle. Oh, Michelle don't do that to him."

I watch as Weather-Seasons throws wind after icicle after heat wave at Nightmare Frost.

After the volcano incident, we had taken Sandy's cloud back to the Pole. I'd been forced into my room to rest when the connection between me and the lost Guardian randomly opened up. So for the last hour or so I've been watching the swinging moods of Pitch's Goth recreation of Jack.

Every time I think about that, I imagine the Nightmare King on fire in one of Jack's ingeniously evil unmelting ice-domes. It helps calm me down every once-in-a-while, when the Guardian of Fun's disappearance comes back all freshly wrapped in extra horror. What makes me feel worse though is that I hardly knew him when he was taken.

Ugh. Confined to the reds and oranges of my oven-like room and not doing anything about getting Jack back where he belong with me- us. Us. His family. It's making me crazy. But I have been told over and over that Pitch can't even get inside my head in this heat, let alone the room. And if he undoes my memory again, we're all doomed.

I shift in my bed, still watching Michelle and Frost in the Nightmare Lair. Or that's what Michelle says Pitch calls it. What a poet.

"Oi, Audrey, you readin' this?"

I bolt up and press my temples with my palms.

"Gotcha, Michelle. What's up?"

"Bad things."

I roll my eyes. Forever vague is our Guardian of Protection.

"Liiiike?"

I prompt. I hear her huff.

"Frost. And Pitch. And the Nightmares training to destroy you."

"WHAT?!"

"Shush! Pitch is planning an invasion of the Pole, because all you Guardians are staying there, obviously. He's getting Nightmare Frost to train with me and black-sand depictions of all five of you so he knows how to- how to kill you."

My fiery breath catches in my throat as I picture Jack-no, Nightmare Frost, harming my family. And his family.

"Michelle?"

"Ya?"

"Can't you just, snap him out of it or something?"

There's silence from the other end.

"I can't, no. He might be beyond saving, anyway."

"Are you telling me to give up, ghost girl?"

I almost snarl. If I'm not mistaken, I could swear Michelle is laughing.

"I'm saying nothing of the sort. I'm just warning you that Jack's reaching the point of a full conversion, and only Moon knows if there's even one way to undo that."

I kick the bookshelf – a very redundant decoration in a 449 degree room. My kick sends the extra few degrees needed to set the paperbacks on fire and ashy pages swirl down around me as I proceed to turn my room into a volcano crater.

"Audrey, be reasonable."

Michelle says. I snort.

"Don't give me that, Weather-Seasons. Moon knows how many times Tooth has talked about you setting your room on fire."

I jump onto one of the walls and breathe a ball of fire at the window. A crack appears in the thick glass as it melts slightly.

"Boy, she has got it bad."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Michelle states, too quickly and far too brightly. I drop from the wall and stalk around my now ash-and-orange bedroom. I'm about to reply to the lost Guardian when Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandman suddenly burst through my steel door. They're met with a face-full of cinder and the dancing flicker of firelight covering everything.

"What the hell…"

Bunny trails off as he observes my magma-crater of a room. I flick my wrist and send the wardrobe up in smoke.

"Problem?"

I ask, with forced pleasantness. The four Guardians stare at me, then at the destruction, then back at me.

"Uhh…"

Tooth says, unsure how to respond. North suddenly jumps back into business-mode.

"We heard banging and yelling. Thought Pitch might have snuck in."

"If Pitch had gotten in here-"

With the power of timing, the burning wardrobe cuts me off as it crumbles with several loud smashes. I look at it pointedly. Sandman seems to be nervously searching the wreckage for a body. I clear my throat.

"Is that all? Because I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"And that something would be?"

Bunny asks, finally finding his voice.

"Frustration outlet?"

I provide. North and Tooth share looks. Sandy chuckles silently and floats an image of Michelle over his head. Bunny swipes it out of the air, smirking.

"Well, you could continue with that, Pyro, or you could come with us to help out the fight."

Bunny says.

"Though personally, I think your room can't get much worse."

To prove his point, the wardrobe gives another loud crackle. I pretend to weigh up the options.

"Burning room Vs beating up Nightmares. Hmm…I go with setting fire to black sandman."

Sandy flinches, even though the comment isn't directed at him whatsoever. I lower my palms and the fires all around my bedroom die out, leaving a charred and ashy mess behind. North starts to call for some Yeti's but I stop him.

"I like it like this."

He nods, eyes the cinders one more time, then ushers the others out and pulls the door shut.

* * *

"So, are we going to get Jack now?"

I ask as I follow the others down the hallway to the Globe Room. Bunny turns to face me and walks backwards.

"No, Sparky, we aint. But we're working towards it."

"How?"

"Well… have you heard from Weather-Seasons recently?"

I lower my eyes as we walk.

"Yeah. Pitch is training Jack and his Nightmares to kill us. Invasions comin' any day now."

North's eyes nearly pop out of his head

"What?!"

He bellows. I shrug.

"I had the same reaction. But this is serious. We need to be ready."

Sandy floats in front of us and peeks around the corner, checking if the coast is clear. He waves us on into the Globe Room. Tooth rubs her arms

"I can get my fairies here in a couple of minutes, North. They can help."

"Yeah. And my egg-golems can come through tha tunnels."

North raises his hands for quiet.

"Yes. Tooth, call mini-fairies. Bunny, call golems. Sandy, get the little-sands. I will prepare Yeti's and sleigh."

"And me?"

I ask, annoyed. The other four look at me, varying degrees of different emotions on their faces.

"I can get my firebirds here in seconds. Soo…"

I spin around and start a fire in the grate. I add the teleportation spark into it and go to jump in when Bunny grabs my shirt back. I scowl as he hauls me away from the fireplace.

"Audrey, you can't."

"What do you mean I can't? Of course I can!"

My voice is rising and I push Bunny off me.

"You're still weak from… from the ice."

I raise my hands above my head in anger.

"You threw me in a bloody volcano! I'm FINE!"

I run away from them and throw myself into the fire. Flames engulf me and I erupt into my palace's fireplace, skidding very ungracefully along the marble floor and leaving a trail of Audrey-shaped cinders behind me.

I jump up and expel the ash with a hot gust of wind, then raise my fingers to my mouth to whistle for my birds. Suddenly the open ceiling darkens and I look up, alarmed. Then I feel relieved. My flock of firebirds lands gracefully around me, chirping to each other hurriedly. I do a quick tail count – yes, tail count. All my birds have different tail plumage and it's very tall, much taller than their heads.

_348…349…35- what?_

I stop suddenly. Where's my 350th baby? She's the youngest little firebird, with the most unique tail – icy blues and blacks. I know, the irony. Firebird, snowy colours. That's why we named her Winter, because she's Jack's favourite and the tail. I whirl around on my heels, searching for the bobbing blue tail skittering through the flock. I tousle the plumage of the nearest bird.

"Zap; you seen Winter?"

The firebird's eyes widen in panic and begins to squawk loudly to me. Fire wreathes my hair and billows it up higher as Zap talks. My hands ignite as he finishes and I yell a command as I fly for the flock to stay together and warm. Definitely warm. Because there's something cold here. Ice cold.

"Hello, love."

Found it.

I flip around backwards and see him. Nightmare's knock-off staff is jammed into one of the pillars of my palace and he's standing on it, stroking Winter. The firebird's light is winking slowly, flickering about like someone is blowing on it. Nightmare runs a darkly pale hand through her plumage again, not breaking eye contact with me. I hold out my hand somewhat threateningly.

"Give her, Frost."

He raises an eyebrow, running his hand through his slightly black-tinted hair. Nightmare's ashy-grey, glowing eyes scan my face and I scowl at what Pitch's turned Jack into.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're in the Fire Palace. _MY _Fire Palace. And anyone that's not me or Jack caught handling one of _my _baby birds will get burnt." I touch the snowflake on my arm and I tingle with heated energy. "Literally."

"Well, Flare, I am Jack. Just an improved version on him, with more power and a better view of things."

He smirks as he looks me over and I scowl harshly while my insides coil with sadness; that's how I know how far back into his mind Jack is.

"And," Nightmare continues, holding Winter out at arm's reach. "I know how to let things go." And he drops my precious baby bird. She's too numbed by cold to even screech and her wing muscles are stiff. I give a yelp and dive for my fast-falling sprite. I grab her, and a freezing pain crawls up my arms. I start to lose altitude really fast as some of my flames die and the ice makes my head spin. Nightmare Frost laughs as he dawdles along the staff, watching me fall with curiosity. I shout a string of swear-words at him, and suddenly his face crumples into fear and shock.

"Audrey!"

He yells, but its Jack's actual voice and not the Pitch-impersonation of Nightmare Frost. He goes to leap off the staff when an invisible force holds him back. Jack's mouth twitches and his eyebrows change position as he squares off with Nightmare in his mind. All this happens in a split second before whoever now occupies Jack's body sways on the staff and turns to face me. The black tints and the glowing eyes are back, as well as the sick smirk of Pitch's Jack. I snarl and wrap closer to Winter as I brace for the unavoidable impact with my palace floor. I feel firebirds trying to hang onto me and stop the free-falling, but whatever Frost infected Winter with, it's sunk us like a ship. I touch my necklace gingerly and conjure a weak fire bed to at least stop me dying.

CRACK!

I hit the flame cushion and drop straight through it to the floor. My head falls to the side as I subconsciously feel around for broken bones. Nothing snapped. But a really hot something is trickling from my lips and my forehead and I bring my hand up to touch it. Blood. I sit up so slowly and it's all I can do to give Winter to the flock before I flop to the ground again. I stay in the same position as my baby birds jostle around me and give terrified chirps. Then a very unwelcome gust of freezing wind directs down onto me as Nightmare Frost lands a few meters away, smiling like a deranged child. He walks up to me and roughly kisses my neck, making my headache double. He trails his hand down my arm and leans in close.

"Just because I appreciate beauty, doesn't mean I won't destroy it."

He whispers. I lift my shaking hand and place it on his chest, pushing weakly to get him away from me. Nightmare dabs at the blood running from the corner of my mouth and tuts quietly, still smiling.

"Also, I have a message for you and you're Guardians."

"Well you're going to have to find another emissary."

I try to snarl, but it comes out as a rasp. Frost chuckles creepily.

"I'm sure I won't. You're merely part one of the demonstration. All you have to do now is lie still and shiver while I finish."

Terrifying thoughts of what he might do run through my mind as Nightmare picks up his staff. He freezes the ground all over, making my firebirds take off in fright and pain. Then the wind picks him up and he starts writing in the frost covering my palace floor with his finger. I tremble from the biting winds and am about to black out when a cold hand cups one side of my face.

"I'll see you again, Firelight. And when I do, I'll make sure pain is the last thing you feel."

Then Nightmare is gone, and I fall into icy oblivion.

_Third Person POV_

Bunny's golem's watch as the mini-fairies flit around and twitter to each other and the little-sands. North and Tooth converse as they stabilise the Globe while Sandy floats around offering eggnog to the Yeti's. Bunny himself is tapping the ground in frustration.

"Where's Pyro? She should be back by now."

North moves away from Tooth and pats the Guardian of Hope's furry back.

"We go check on her, ya?"

"I'm sure she'll be _ecstatic _to see us."

Bunny complains sarcastically.

"I mean, even telling her to stay put almost sent us up in smoke."

But he dutifully follows Tooth, Sandy and North to the Snowglobe shelf and squeezes his eyes shut through the ride. As soon as the colourful images stop flashing behind Bunny's eyes and he can feel his feet again, the first thing the Easter Guardian hears is the whistling of an unnaturally cold wind. He cracks his eyes open, and they almost fly out of their sockets. The firebirds are gathered in a tight group around one tiny figure and one larger one. A human shaped one. An Audrey shaped one. The Fire Palace has frost covering almost everything, and one massive patch of bare marble has words drawn into it. Bunny dashes over to the Guardian of Light and Freedom, and is unceremoniously attacked by the gathering of firebirds. He scowls as the smell of singed fur reaches his nose and reluctantly moves away towards where the others are staring at the swirly writing. Bunny becomes as solid as the ice around him as he reads the inscription:

_Greetings, Guardians,_

_As you can see, I am enjoying this game. When Audrey Flare appeared in a huff through the fireplace portal while I happened to be here, it seemed like Man in Moon himself was delivering her into fates hands. Fates _cold _hands. She keeps turning up though, like a bad penny. Pitch was under the impression she had died before, but I will never leave such things up to chance. I came to finish what I started. I believe it was a forty story drop our poor girl had, while holding a frozen firebird, if you'll believe it. Fortunately for her, Audrey concocted herself a nice little fiery landing pad. Hence the message here is not a cliché paragraph telling of the hero's death she suffered. _

Bunny glanced at the blood flowing from Audrey's head and mouth. He kept reading,

_Do not bother trying to find me, as I am long gone by now and, choice of words quoted from our very own Bunnymund, 'Have left a trail of destruction in my wake.' There is only one thing you need before our final meeting. _

You're head on a stick?

_The date, for our rendezvous. _

_Where: North Pole _

_When: 31__st__ December (Yes, North. Christmas may be over by then, but we want children all over 'oo'ing and 'ahh'ing while you die)_

_What to Bring: Your Fire Spirit. _

_Do not appear without Flare. We will be watching. _

_Yours eagerly,_

_**Nightmare Frost **_

Bunny gulps at the signature and forces down his hysteria. _Written in blood. _Pitch will have hell to pay for what he's done to Jack Frost.

"It's like a bloody birthday invitation."

Bunny mumbles angrily. Tooth nods, speechless.

"'Like a bad penny.'"

She quotes, staring at the words.

"Like she made a hole in his pocket and all he has to do is kick her away and stitch it back up. The sick freak…"

North stumbles away from the message, pale in the face, and croons something huskily to one of the firebirds. It squawks back and the gathering parts to let the big man through. Bunny, Tooth and Sandman follow.

"Déjà vu?"

Bunny whispers to Sandy and the little man nods solemnly.

"They're jus' gunnin for the little one, aint they?"

He continues. Sandy shakes his head in agreement and halts suddenly. He looks at North and forms another volcano above his head. The big man grunts.

"No, Sandy. No need. Big fall hurt Audrey, not the ice… much."

He stoops down and picks up the girl gently, whistling to the firebirds, who fall in line behind him and stalk through the portal. Before North follows, he turns to his fellow Guardians.

"Big battle coming, my friends. We need to have Christmas underway and over before New Years. And have our strategy planned. Nightmare Frost will be prime target. He hurt little girl no more."

Audrey suddenly shifts in North's arms.

"Not…Jack, North. I know…how to….get him back….."

She falls back into unconsciousness. The Guardians share looks and trump through the portal back to the Pole.

**So, I went a bit crazy with this chapter and scared the hell outs myself in the process. Nightmare Frost = SHUDDER. Poor, poor Jack. Poor poor Audrey. But at least she learned something out of it. Until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is That Girl Who Likes To Write, here with chapter 16!**

**Chapter 16: Beauty and the Nightmare**

NO POV  
The weather and season's bringer, and Lost Guardian of protection stared at him as he walked back inside the dark lair. She had been waiting for him. After "breakfast" he announced that he was going away for a few hours and the Nightmare King agreed. One of our heroines, the bringer of weather and seasons, was still not allowed out of the dark forest due to obvious reasons and to her, it was as bad as slapping her in the face. She was furious, she wanted to go out; she needed to.  
"Nightmare Frost, where have you been?" asked Michelle Weather-Seasons, the girl known for being a demigod, guardian, and the beauty of the spirits and guardian (even though she hated it). Her beauty was a curse, given to her by the goddess Aphrodite herself. You see girls, that's what happens when you're a demigod and reject anyone who tries to date you, you become irresistible, even if your attitude need tweaking. Nightmare Frost looked up and met her blue-green, brown eyes nervously, he did not know she would be there.  
"I-I was o-out" he stuttered. Around the spirit of fire, he was his regular cocky, smug self, but he has read many things in the Book of Spirits about this girl, Michelle Weather-Seasons, and he knows better than to mess with her. The girl who defeated thousands of shadows single headedly, defeated Pitch long ago almost a century to be exact, the girl who knew how to fight before she became a guardian, the girl who wasn't afraid to take risks and almost kill herself in the process, actually he could go on for a while, Michelle had about 5 chapters about herself in the Book Of Spirits and The Book Of Guardian's, all documented by the Man on the Moon himself.  
"What do you mean, out?" she sneered and the nightmare had trouble looking at her directly. She knew something was wrong, she always does. She is the Guardian of Protection, and Truth was one of her many friends. Lying came easy to her, so when you lie to her, she could tell.  
"I needed some fresh air. Why is it any of your business about my doings?" he asked and she was taken aback by his answer, "D-do you have feeling for me?" he asked, secretly hoping she said yes, but she scoffed instead and scowled at him, looking straight into his glowing eyes. Something only few could do because his eyes, they could show your deepest fear, if you had the courage to look at them long enough. And Manny knew, Michelle Weather-Seasons was not afraid of anything…almost anything.  
"I heard what you said about Flare, and let me warn you now, if you-"  
"If I what? Are you threatening me? Because if I am correct you are on our side, aren't you?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"But what? Shouldn't you be glad that there's one less guardian to defeat?" he asked, a burst of confidence rising in him, but it fled his body when he heard her growl in frustration.  
"Shut the ** up, I am not in the damn mood to be interrupted!" started the nature guardian and the nightmare actually stepped a few spaces back, "Going to the guardian's palaces is my place and I told you, Audrey Flare was my kill" she said, but the words were forced and sounded wrong in her mouth.  
"Your kill? Dear, I am Nightmare Frost and I may kill whomever I want!" he said, adrenalin, anger, and courage filling him like gas to a fire. Why doesn't she like me, I've tried everything. Complimenting, gifting, I even almost murdered her ex's acquaintance for damn's sake! Thought the Nightmare who had the powers to project your worst fears and copy your movements if he wanted.  
"Oh go to hell! Actually, just stay here because this sure looks exactly like hell. Just the place where a shadow nightmare like you belongs. You aren't even real! You possess a body and use it for your own selfish needs! You're merely a shadow, a ghost, and you have the decency to possess my best friend and develop feelings for me? I am no shadow; I am a guardian. I bleed goldenly, not black nor red. So listen to me and listen good Nightmare Frost, don't. Touch. The. Guardians. Until. The. Battle"  
"The battle is sooner than you think, and in some ways it has already begun"  
"It hasn't begun, until the black moon rises!" yelled the guardian of Protection as she grasped the nightmare's black hoodie collar, "And it doesn't start until I take the first shot"  
"Why you?"  
"Because, we both know that I can have you disintegrated faster than you can say 'oops'" she answered as she stepped back and took her fighting position.  
"Haven't we already sparred today?"  
"Pitch's orders" she simply answered and they were at it. Nightmare Frost used his copy-cat trick, analysing Michelle's moves before he proceeded to use them on herself. Only 3 minutes into the fight, the Nightmare successfully knocked down the guardian, she barely noticed, her mind somewhere other than fighting for once. The Nightmare looked at her, confused. He has never been able to knock her flat on her butt before, but today it was the easiest thing. Maybe he was getting better?  
'No, she's in deep thought you wannabe' said the voice of Jack Frost and the Nightmare growled.  
"Are you alright?" he asked the guardian as she looked around, puzzling over why she was on the ground. Just a second ago, she was beating the crap out of a certain nightmare.  
"I am fine, I don't need sympathy" she said as she brushed off her shorts and the Nightmare king popped up, between them. "Hey Bogger Man, waddaya need?" asked the weather-seasons guardian in the most casual voice.  
"It is time to train my fearling using powers"  
"We have been doing that"  
"And he will be able to use his"  
"He always does, he's constantly copying my moves"  
"No darling, his dark powers" said the Nightmare King, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The guardian gulped as the Nightmare King began telling the nightmare his powers and how he was supposed to use them in battle and all that good stuff. Anything and everything occupied Michelle's mind as her ADHD took over, her eyes frantically searching for a spot to sit. She couldn't find one, so she simply sat on the cold, hard, black dirt floor. She closed her eyes, memories of the battle beginning. Not many people know this, but protection comes with a price. Loss. You can't protect everything at once and sometimes, you lose what you were supposed to protect.  
_"Michelle! come play with us!" said 2 toddler twins as they ran over to their older sister.  
"I can't right now boys, the horses need tending. Why don't you ask Noah, Josh, or Seth?" asked mortal Michelle, referring to their 3 older brothers.  
"They can't they have homework" replied the twins in unison.  
"What about mom or dad?" asked Michelle as she gently strokes the horse's mane.  
"Mommy is at work and step dad at work too" replied Maxy, the one who was 2 minutes older. Michelle was a strange demigod, her grandparents were demigods and somehow that trait was passed down to her, only her, none of her 5 brothers were demigods. As for her real father, he died in war. (A/N: for more details, read Broken Hearts)  
"Sorry boys, you know I would love to, but the horses need tending" she answered as the twins. Mikey and Maxy looked at each other with elfish, troublemaker smiles. They nodded once at each other and proceeded to sneak up on their beloved sister.  
"Hey sissy?"  
"Yeah"  
"Tickle Attack!" they yelled as they tickled their sister. She ended up on the ground, laughing her head off as the twins got back up.  
"Twins, you are so getting tickled" she said, smirking as the toddlers ran away. She chased them all around the family farm, up hills, through the woods, and as they were running home, thunder boomed and lightning crashed. They all three looked up at the sky as a frightening grey took over. Everything happened so quickly, the ground started shaking, a tornado formed, and it was raining bullets. Michelle watched as her mother, step-father, and 2 step sisters ran towards the weather proof cellar like shelter. Before she knew it, she was running there as well, all 5 of her brothers doing the same. Then, the worst thing happened, her youngest brothers, the twins, were being pulled away from the ground as they were running. The guardian easily grabbed them and pushed them into the shelter before her 3 older brothers and herself were beginning to be pulled away by the tornado. She looked at the twins with her brown eyes that were full of love, and were frightened at the same time.  
"Michael, Max, I love you. And I will always protect you" she said as she was yanked away the shelter and into the portal. She closed her eyes and felt her brothers embracing her.  
"I love you" she said, and then the world went black._  
Michelle felt a painful jolt of electricity hit her in her chest and her eyes flashed open. She saw the nightmare looking at his hands, amazed. He hit hme! That son of a demon! She growled as she stood up.  
"You asshole! I wasn't ready!" she yelled as she formed a lightning bolt in her right hand. She threw it at him and he looked at her, shocked when he was thrown 5 feet back. He aimed his arm at her and as her eyes widened, she was being pulled up by an invisible force. Ah, so that's his power, she thought as she summoned the wind to free her.  
"Silly shadow, if you haven't heard, I am the most powerful immortal in the world" she said, Manny's word echoing in her ears, _"You're the most powerful immortal little Michelle, and you will always be good. Remember that"._  
"Well, I am now, the most powerful Nightmare known in the underworld" he said and the Lost Guardian's eyes widened. She had met her match.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah im REALLY SORRY for the late update. I was conspiring with my co-author and we chopped up the plan a bit. Anyway, here's chapter 17 by Jasmine!**

**I do not own Demons, by Imagine Dragons**

**Chapter 17: Foul Play**

_Michelle POV_

"PITCH!"

I yell. Nightmare Frost leans away from my ear, looking smug at my reaction to the news. I regret not sending his skinny butt through the next wall as soon as he asked to talk to me. But I guess it's a good thing, as well.

"PITCH FRIKKEN BLACK YOU BETTER MOVE YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS SECOND OR –"

'So loud."

Pitch emerges from the shadowy wall, his hands over his ears as he winces slightly at the sight of me. I scowl heavily.

"Suck it up."

I hiss. He rolls his eyes and takes his fingers out of his ears. I glare at him for several minutes.

"Well, Michelle, you going to tell me what's got you in a tizzy?"

He drawls. I swear his head would look lovely on a spike.

"1. Ever say I'm in a tizzy again, and I'll be the last thing you ever see, 2. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

Pitch looks at Nightmare Frost, whose face should have split by now because his grin is so wide, then back at me with my furious-topped-with-rage expression. He smiles widely.

"Looks like I owe you $50 bucks, Frost."

Nightmare sniggers then wisely moves away towards the pale man. Pitch presses the note into his hand then turns to me.

"Yes, Weather-Seasons, I expected you to react differently to the news."

I can tell that he's enjoying this.

"Different! What did you expect me to do! Lie down a frikken take it!"

I refrain from the words I'm REALLY thinking, because Pitch is just precious like that and last time I didn't it wasn't super pretty. Pitch chuckles.

"Actually, I set up extra Nightmare's around the area so stop you blowing it apart."

What a gentlemen. Note the sarcasm.

"Oh I will, don't you worry, but I want answers first."

I growl and fold my arms over my chest, starting a stare-fest with Pitch. He smirks aggravatingly and starts wandering around in all bad-guy clicheness.

"Did you actually think I would even the field? I'm the Nightmare King and the bad guy for a reason. False senses of security are the oldest and best trick yet."

My eyes widen involuntarily as Pitch saunters closer and leans over me, his sadistic grin making me sick.

"Letting North have Christmas is a blessing to those ignorant idiots."

He whispers.

"The day we attack is the day children squeal with delight as they unwrap presents. Happiness everywhere while the Guardians die. Can you think of a more perfect scene?"

I open my mouth to answer because yes, I can, and it happens to involve a lot of Pitch and a lot of knives. But he slips into a shadow before I can retort. His voice comes from everywhere.

"_Be ready for battle tomorrow, Michelle. Or you'll wish Man in Moon had never chosen you."_

"Dully noted."

He chuckles and disappears. I storm off to find some unfortunate Nightmare to vent on.

* * *

_Audrey POV_

I dump the last presents into the massive red sack sitting in the sleigh. North jumps heartily into the driving seat and the rest of us line up to watch him go.

"Snowglobes, Bunny."

The Pooka hands him two and North stuffs them in his giant, red pockets. He turns to us.

"I'll be back by morning. We find way to prepare for attack then."

Then he flicks the reins and the sleigh shoots off down the ice tunnel.

"MERRY CHISTMAS!"

North yells and I can't help but smile a bit. I share a look with Bunny and we lead the way to the door back to the Globe Room. I sigh as I plop into one of the couches. No one talks, which is great, because I need time to think.

A combined effort of Michelle, me and Nightmare Frost – yes, you heard right – has given me the way to revive Jack. Nightmare only helped with his schmancy little copy-cat trick and mind-invader ability, which, unbeknown to him, helped me fit in the last piece of the puzzle to get back the rightful Jack Frost.

* * *

I snap awake at the sound of a door being thrown open. North tumbles through the entrance and jumps back up quickly, grinning so widely it lifts the slightly damp mood.

"Ees Christmas!"

He shouts as the sun peaks its head up on the horizon. Light floods the Globe Room and Bunny grumbles something about not being a morning person. I throw a cushion at him, which he promptly smooshes over his face to block out the light.

I scramble off the chair as North stumbles over and sits down heavily. Tooth jerks awake as he sits and Sandy floats from the kitchen to check what's going on. With all the other chairs taken, I sit on top of Bunny. He groans loudly and I dig my heel into his side. He bucks me off and I laugh, floating in the air just out of the Pooka's reach. North suddenly shoots up again and grabs Tooth in his arms. He starts a random happy dance with her and Bunny falls off the couch laughing. Sandy chuckles silently and then floats over to the window to observe the sunrise. I sprawl out on the ground and roll around, bored. North finishes his dance and plonks back into the chair.

"So. Now ve talk."

I sit up on the rug and smother some embers. Bunny hiccups a few times and stares at Father Christmas expectantly. Tooth flits back to her chair and Sandy stays at the window.

"We have exactly six days to prepare for Pitch's attack –"

"Wrooooong!"

Someone sings from the fireplace. I leap into the air in shock. Bunny whips out his boomerangs and Tooth squeaks in fright. North scrapes his swords off the floor while Sandy shoots to our side. He points wildly to the window. I look. It's clouded by Nightmare's, their amber eyes shining with malice. Tooth takes some deep breaths and I scowl heavily as Pitch appears on the mantelpiece. He looks at me and I notice hunger in his eyes. My glare hardens.

"Nice to see you, little one."

He croons. I flick my wrist and the fireplace sparks into life. Pitch jerks slightly, but keeps up the cool-as-a-cucumber act. North pushes forward.

"Vat do you mean, wrong?"

He asks slowly. Pitch chuckles and his hands disappear into the shadows.

"I mean, that you five are fools and will be crushed."

Then his arms reappear, and with them, Nightmare Frost and Michelle, both holding weapons. Nightmare looks eager and rakes his gaze over us hungrily. Michelle honestly looks sick. My fingers and hands flutter with the sensation of fire starting on them. I burn brighter and Pitch shields his face. Suddenly one of Bunny's boomerangs shoots out from behind me and smacks into the Nightmare King's gut. His breath leaves him in a _whoosh _and he gets that oh-so-attractive fish-face. I giggle and Tooth shrieks with laughter.

"Chump."

Bunny says triumphantly. Suddenly Nightmare Frost leaps off the mantle and sends a sharp ice-blade at Bunny. It cuts the Pooka's arm and blood starts staining his fur.

"You'll pay for doing that do the Master."

Nightmare growls. Bunny copies his expression and steps into an attacking pose.

Pitch straightens up and glares murderously at the Guardian of Hope. His raises his arms in one swift movement and the roof of the North Pole suddenly blows up, revealing thousands of Nightmares and one tiny shimmer of light that is MiM. I gape at the sight and don't notice Michelle and Pitch jumping/stepping off the mantle to stand in front of me. My eyes dart to their faces and I send a look to Michelle that says 'do whatever you have too to stay alive'. She nods, and gives Pitch one hell of a pissed off look. I press my lips to keep from smiling. Then Nightmare Frost appears in front of me.

"I was rather excited to find out you weren't dead, you know."

He says casually. I stop myself from breaking his perfect, Jack-like nose.

"I can't say I felt the same way about you."

I reply coolly. He raises an eyebrow, then loops his arm around Michelle's shoulders. She stiffens at the contact and I know she's dying to punch him. I am too, purely because of what he's done to Jack. Nightmare smirks.

"Jealous?"

He asks. I give him an outraged/sceptical look.

"What? Of her?" I point to Michelle, who sends me a tight smile. "No way. You should be glad she's not at your throat right now. I would be."

Nightmares' face flashes with something like hurt, but he wipes it off and replaces it with a cocky half-smile.

"Suit yourself."

Then he swoops in and kisses her cheek. Michelle's fists clench tightly and she shoves him off slightly. Nightmare gives me a smug grin and I take an intimidating step forward. I look right into his glowing eyes and narrow mine dangerously.

"Bite me."

I hiss. His smile widens. I'm letting the twerp get to me. Crap. I step back again and realise that everyone, including Pitch, was watching that exchange. I roll my eyes and Pitch catches my gaze. I ignore him and go stand next to Tooth, who's looking at Nightmare with murder in her eyes.

"He touches my little sister again –"

"Dear Tooth Fairy, don't make threats you can't keep."

Pitch drawls. Tooth fluffs out her feathers and zips up to him.

"I intend to keep them, Pitch."

She says angrily. Then she whales him in the face. His nose gushes blood and he stumbles back a bit, touching it uncertainly. His eyes grow angry as he realises what she did.

"Charge!"

He yells. The Nightmares hanging around where the roof was fly forwards and fall upon the Guardians. North and Bunny give battle cries. Sandy flashes out his whips and Tooth screams bloody murder as she slices up the black horses with her wings. I burn everything that comes close to me, but nothing attacks or retaliates. I give myself a moment to be confused before shooting up and filling the sky with fire. About a hundred of the reinforcement Nightmares disintegrate as they're engulfed in flame. I smile in satisfaction.

"Over here, Hot Head."

I spin around to see Nightmare Frost casually dawdling through the air towards me, his staff slung over his shoulder. He waves arrogantly at me. I ignore him and go back to burning the black sand. If he's going to try and distract me but pathetic talk, forget it.

And icicle suddenly flies past me and I stop. I turn around slowly. Nightmare is frowning slightly and walking with more purpose. I fly higher, out of the smouldering roof and into the cold sky. He pours on speed and follows, his frown disappearing as he nears.

"Alone at last."

He croons. I snarl at him. He smiles one of Jack's smiles and I feel sick. He flies slowly around me and I keep my cool.

_Remember the plan, Aud._

"You don't have to die, you know. Join me, and you can live."

I shake my head, not trusting myself to reply verbally. Nightmare tuts from next to me.

"Shame. Pretty face worth saving."

My fists clench and I tighten my jaw. He floats in front of me and smirks.

_Now!_

Quick as a flash, I swing my fist out as hard as I can. It smashes into Jacks- no, Nightmare's face and he goes spiralling. When he stops and turns around to face me again, I duck down before he can see and fly up behind him. I kick his upper back and he flies forward clumsily. I scoff and shoot forward. My hand closes around his dark, icy staff. It shoots pain up my arm but I hang on and yank it out of his grip.

Nightmare starts falling, shock etching his features. He's gaping up at me as he falls and I can't help but feel like that was way too easy. And I would be right.

Nightmare disappears inside a random cloud and I shoot after him. As much as I hate the thing inside Jack, I can't off him without killing my best friend. I fly through the cloud fast, and am about to drop out of it when someone wraps their arms around my waist and holds me fast. My body fills with pain as the cold hands clutch me tighter.

"Miss me?"

Nightmare croons. Then he snatches the staff from me and flings me away like a rag doll. I flick uncontrollably through the air, spinning fast and in crazy circles as I come out the other end of the cloud. I see glowing white eyes before a sharp something cuts into my collarbone. I yelp and let go, letting myself free-fall down. Nightmare follows, a dark black dagger in hand, coated in ice. I wince and blood trickles to my arm and flies off in droplets. I look behind me and see I'm about a hundred meters from crashing through the remaining roof of the Pole. I ignore the pain and focus energy into flying. I halt mid-fall and then slingshot back up – hurtling right into Nightmare Frost. And his dagger.

The tiny little blade of dark and cold sinks into my upper arm and I yell bloody murder. It hurts so badly and the ice starting to creep up my arm doesn't help. Nightmare grins and pushes it further, up to the hilt. I feel blood slip down my arm… right into the snowflake from Jack. Suddenly Nightmare jerks away, taking the dagger with him. It's wrenched out of my arm and I whimper dejectedly while tears blur my eyes. Then Nightmare screams and I try to ignore the horrible pain to focus on the task at hand.

Nightmares' holding his head, the dagger still in his hand and flat against his forehead. I screams again and his limbs fly out like a star. My eyes widen as I realise that it's killing Jack as well! I hastily wipe the blood out of the snowflake and hold the rest at bay by creating a little fire bandage. Nightmare stops screaming. He looks a wreck and hardly able to fly. His eyes are a darker grey now, looking like rain clouds.

"You're… so weak."

He rasps, then coughs. I fly to his level and look him in the eyes.

"Check the mirror."

I suggest sourly. He tries to hit me, but he doubles over again and coughs up a mouthful of blood. It trickles down his chin, making him look even more like a corpse. He siphons some ice out of the air and thaws it, washing off the blood. I circle him then grab his shoulders from behind and heat my hands a tiny bit.

"Drop the knife."

I order. Nightmare growls but dissipates the dagger. I heat my hands more and he stifles a choking noise. I spin him around so his glowing grey-white eyes are looking right at me. I look into them and I swear I can see Jack, my Jack, trapped in their depths.

"I'm coming, Jack."

I whisper. Then I wrap my hands around Nightmare Frosts' neck and kiss him. He freezes instantly, his mind-captive Jack now squaring off with him. I hope I imagine the scream echoing in my head and I hold him closer.

_He's just sand. No one's really dying. He's just sand. _

I chant over and over as I remember everything I can about Jack.

His white hair; his blue eyes; his favourite kid back in Burgess; the way the world would get brighter as soon as he smiled; how he took the dive for me; how he became like this for me; his favourite food; his favourite place to sit; his favourite song.

The lyrics run through my head as Nightmare Frost relaxes in my grip. I lean away from him, ending the kiss to save Jack, then hug him close.

I recall the strongest happy memory with the Winter Spirit. Michelle said it had to be the best.

* * *

_Jack holds his iPod and presses a set of headphones into my hands. I stare at them, then look at him with a 'you're not serious' face. He sends me a reassuring look and plugs them in. I put one of the little things in my ears and he hits the screen. He takes the other and relaxes into the couch. Lyrics and music start pouring into my head and I remember every single word. Jack sings along and I realise he has a good voice. _

"_**When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold; **_

_**When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale;**_

_**I wanna hide the truth; I wanna shelter you; but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide;**_

_**No matter what we breed; we still are made of greed; this is my kingdom come; this is my kingdom come;**_

_**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes; it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide;**_

_**Don't get to close; its dark inside; it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide;**_

_**When the curtains call, is the last of all; when the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl;**_

_**So they dug your grave and the masquerade; will come calling out, at the mess you've made;**_

_**Don't wanna let you down but I am, hell bound; though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth."**_

_I start to get the tune and join in. Jack looks at me, surprised at first, then smiles so big and we sing together. _

"_**No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed; this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come;**_

_**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes; it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide;**_

_**Don't get to close, it's dark inside; it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide;**_

_**They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate; it's woven in my soul, I need to let you go;**_

_**Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light; I can't escape this now, unless you show me how;**_

_**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes; it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide;**_

_**Don't get to close, it's dark inside; it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."**_

_Jack smiles at me again and laughs as the music fades. I smile shyly, feeling myself grow brighter. Jack tucks some of my flying hair behind my ears and then he stands up, asking if I want to go to Burgess with him._

* * *

That song seems ironically appropriate for the situation at hand. I keep hold of that memory and start singing softly into Nightmare's black-ice hoodie.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes; it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, it's dark inside; it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."

Nightmare shuffles in my arms and tears start to well in my eyes. I hold him even tighter.

"Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light; I can't escape this now, unless you show me how."

My voice breaks and I can't keep going. I cry silently into Nightmare's shoulder. Suddenly my sobs cut off as I feel hands wind around me. Someone strokes my flying hair.

"Hey, Aud."

I pull away as fast as possible, still in the embrace, and stare at Nightmare. But it's not Nightmare.

"Jack!"

His hair is back to it's beautiful, snowy white and his eyes are the familiar azure blue that I came to love. He smirks as I stare at him.

"Were you kissing me?"

**YAY! Jack's baaaack! And now, Pitch will get his can of whup-ass that we have been brewing. It. Will. Be. So. Much. FUN! I'm really sorry for the crappyousness of this chapter. Until next time!**

**Jasmine Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update guys! This is TGWLTW! **

**Chapter 18: You're Next Nightmare King**

**Michelle Weather-Seasons' POV**

I'm in the mist of watching the battle unfolding in front of me. Then, I heard it. My best friend's voice, singing the song 'Demons'. The same song I sung at the top of the water tower, when I was becoming one myself. I stop dead in my tracks. The demon inside me, I can feel her rising, she is attempting to break out.

_Not now, please not now. She can't come out_.

I thought to myself.

_Oh, but I can Weather-Seasons. When Pitch sees your eyes, they will be black, not blue-green; black, like the darkness I represent. I will come out, after all, I am-_

_Shut up! You will not be free! Not now, not ever_! I yell back.

_I will; I am darkness and I will prevail!_

_But, I am light, I am protection and I know how to defend myself!_

_Yes, that is true, but I can enter your mind. I can read your deepest thoughts. I know about the twins._

I chanted a couple words in ancient Greek and the demon was put back in her place, in the deepest part of me.

_I will come back Weather-Seasons *yawn* and you will regret putting me to sleep!_

I feel relieved – happy, almost – despite my situation and then as my eyes flash open and I'm frozen in place. I want to close my eyes once more, I want to believe that what I'm seeing is a figment of my imagination. I want to blink so that less than a millisecond later I won't see Nightmare Frost's soul as it phases through the door and flies into the real world, where it will search for a human consciousness to possess. No! What I think, what I scream in my head, actually comes out of my mouth. For a split second, the battle stops and everyone has their eyes on me. Pitch, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Jack, and Audrey are staring at me in a curious manner. Pitch's gaze instantly looks around to find the source of the problem… and then his eyes land on Jack. Not the fearling with its gothic attire, black hair and creepy white, glowing eyes - but Jack; the real one, with his snow-white wind-blown hair, azure eyes, and the Guardian of Fun's frosty and familiar clothes.

I know what Pitch is thinking; he's thinking that I'm surprised Audrey got Jack to prevail, but I'm not. I have faith in her; I knew she would get my best-friend back. But Pitch doesn't know. Actually, only Audrey knows and I doubt she mentioned anything to the Guardians. Not out of distrust, but out of the need for the battle to be authentic, for it to be real in their way.

Pitch's eyes widen as he stares at the Guardian of Fun. Then he grows outraged and with all the attention on the Nightmare King, no one but me notices the wavering form of Nightmare Frost selecting his next target.

"What have you done to my nightmare?!"

Yells Pitch, as his cold gaze lands on the intertwined hands of my two best-friends. My mind is too clouded to hear Audrey's heated remark, so instead, I do the ADHD thing and blink out. Which means, I transport myself in a flurry of a naturist bomb of leaves and such to wherever I feel like going. In this case, it was a certain town called Burgess. The town in which my old, mortal best-friend Jamie Bennet lived his entire life in.

Sure he would always travel, especially when he got married, but he would always come back and him, his wife, his 2 children and I would get together and have good ole, quality family time. The kids referred to me as 'Aunty Michelle', 'Aunty Weather-Seasons', and mostly 'Guardian M' they loved calling me that one, because I would smile and turn their game room into a winter wonderland, beach paradise, whatever they were in the mood for. I did that when they were sad, on birthdays, and occasionally, just for the pure fun of it.

When I finally break out of my thoughts, I see that thinking about Jamie, his wife, and the kids has brought me to their house. Jamie's original home. It is still so painfully the same that my heart almost breaks as the memories of Valerie and Jackson flood my mind. Jamie insisted on naming his children after Jack and I, using my first name and Jack's full first name. In my mind, I watch as they run around as toddlers, grow into teens, go to college and come back. I watch as their lives replay in my memory. I urge my mind to stop, and the snow-like silhouettes of the two twins fall to the ground. I walk out of the house and into the cool Summer air. My first thought is:

_Seth Weather-Seasons, you've outdone yourself once more._

Praising my brother, but then my objective, the reason I am back in Burgess, flies into me, literally. The fearling tackles me to the ground and the air is sucked out of me as I roll to the side, my movements flattening the green grass, and cough like an old man with tuberculosis.

"Auxeus"

I say and soon, my snowflake locket turns into my Weather-Seasons staff, one of the most powerful weapons known to the universe. The frosty design that was etched onto my snowflake appears in front of me, in mid-air. Then, the design twirls like a tornado and turns into my staff. The crystal-like staff, that Jack's staff was based on, drones with power. I get up, slowly and painfully, but once my hands brush against the gold engraved letters that spell out "Michelle Weather-Seasons Guardian of Protection" and wrap around the strip of leather that fits perfectly into my hand, my staffs power energizes me and I feel a million times stronger, as if I could destroy the world. As a cold, dark force hits me from behind, I whip my head around, careful not to get a whip lash. I see a boy, no older than 14. He has somewhat sandy blonde hair, blue-black eyes, and looks like he should be living in California, close to the ocean. The eyes are what startle me though, they are now entirely black, as if he has no pupil, and once I look into them, my fears threaten to poison me. Nightmare Frost: the fearling.

"Ah, beautiful, intriguing, smart-ass, Weather-Seasons. Were you the only one who saw my trick? Did you seriously think that I wouldn't stay for the fight? I am invincible now, without Jack to stop me from using my full potential, I can actually do some damage to your perfect face."

"Ha! Do you seriously think that I will let you hurt me? Have you forgotten who I am? It would be reasonable though, since you don't have another body. But, just to refresh your memory, I am Michelle Weather-Seasons, and I can - and will - beat your sorry butt!"

"Ah-ah-ah, Weather-Seasons, I am your match. You cannot defeat me."

He says as he walks around me, turning the green grass black underneath his feet. Seth is soo gonna kill him.

"Can't defeat you? I defeated Pitch twice! And I can whip a mere nightmare, because one thing's for sure. Nightmares. Aren't. Real!"

I say, and then, a millisecond later, he is on the ground with the bottom of my staff at his throat.

"Nightmares scare children and can hurt them. Do you know what I am? I am a Guardian-Demigod. I bleed gold and I am a protector of children. My job is to kill things like you, or at least let Hades handle you. And I doubt I will ever choose you over anyone or anything, so bye-bye. Forever."

I say as my staff gets ready to release the power of light at the fearling and kill him, but as the light, a combination of all my powers, is released, the frearling sinks into the ground and pops up behind me.  
"It won't be that easy, Weather-Season's. I know about you. I know about Seth, Noah and Josh. And most importantly, I know about the twins" he whispers in my ear and then my ear goes cold again, signalling that he moved.

"You-You."

"Me what?"

"You egoistical jerk! How dare you bring my family into this?!"

"Well, it surprised me!"

"What did?"

"That Pitch was your father". My blood goes cold.

Yes, the Nightmare King is my step-father. He possessed the body of a dying man, won my mom over after his own wife died, and let me tell you, my mother wouldn't have married him if she knew that he wasn't all human. My mother wouldn't have dated him, if she wasn't in a hurt state. She wouldn't have even looked at him if she knew that he, Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, aka Tony, killed my father.

"Step Father you bastard."

"Ah, so you admit it? I thought he was bluffing at first. And how was it? A living hell I suppose, but how was it, when your step-sisters made sure you suffered?"

I flinch as his cold, pale hand strokes some of my wind-blown, frosty bangs from my face.

"How was it, when they killed Max and Michael?" He asks, referring to my younger siblings, the twins.

"ENOUGH!"

I yell as my staff makes contact with his midsection and he stumbles. Before he can regain his balance, my red-hot anger causes the inside of my crystal staff to turn lava-red and my eyes to turn a sun-kissed scarlet, just like my gravity defying hair. I aim my staff at him, and magma erupts, causing him to burst into flames. Oh, but he will not die easily! My mind turns calm, a deathly calm and the inside of my staff turns blue, the water raging inside and the entire staff vibrating with power and rage. I release the water at him, drenching him, turning out the flames and causing him to get pushed 10 feet back. Then I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and when I open them, my appearance had changed. Now, I have a grey tank top, white shorts, white converse, and grey-green-blue eyes, my hair is the only think that changed dramatically, it is now a pure white. This has only happened a handful of times, this only happens when I turn into Powerful Me. When I am using all my strength and power against something. This is what Pitch wants me for. I raise my staff above my head, causing the cloudless sky with the dark, ominous, black moon to turn grey and black. Before the fearling knows what's happening, the clouds are becoming a stormy, scary grey and rain is falling. It's raining, like the day I died. Lightning's crackling, making the sky look like the gods of Olympus were angry. Thunder is booming, probably scaring some kids, but for once, I don't care. All I want was revenge. And let me tell you one thing, revenge is a bitch!  
I looked at the fearling and saw terror in his eyes. I raise my hands and we teleport back to the North Pole, right above the fighting Guardians heads.

"Are you regretting what you said, Nightmare?"

I ask, and he looks up at me, my voice deathly calm, but I know he can hear me, because my voice is as frightening as the thunder erupting around us. Except, I think my voice was even more frightening, than hell itself.

"I-I don't regret what I say Weather-Seasons." he starts, but then I can practically see the confidence boost inside him as he smirks.

"Because, here I was, thinking you couldn't get any hotter."

By that point, I could practically feel the smoke coming out of my ears and my face turning redder than the sun.

"Well fearling, you'll regret it once you meet my good old friend Hades."

I threaten as he flies up to my level, our gazes never leaving each other. My fears aren't projected in his eyes, but his are projected in mine. He fears rejection.

"Sorry love, but I will not be a disappointment to Pitch, unlike yourself."

Nobody calls me a disappointment!

"Says the fearling who let his host prevail over a kiss."

"That will never happen again. After all, I wasn't the Guardian who failed and was… oh how should I put it… lost for a very long time, was I now?"

"You know you will not win nightmare, so why are you trying?"

"Because, I am nobody's apprentice. I am Nightmare Frost. And I fight for myself."

"You know, you could always join the light side, instead of the dark. We even have cookies at North's place."

I say, and as suspected, he blinks in surprise to what I just said.

"But then again, beating your ass would be a pleasure."

And then and there my dear readers, is how the battle of the millennia began. That was the day, I, the legendary, Valerie Michelle Weather-Seasons, Guardian of Protection, Demigod child of Poseidon, and the most powerful immortal, even more powerful than Manny or Mother Nature, met her match. That was the day that the world of mortals and immortals found out that there was, in fact, a stronger nightmare than Pitch Black. And that was the day the Bogeyman was dethroned. Pitch was no longer the Nightmare King; that was apparent. The title was now belonging to Nightmare Frost, the most powerful shadow, even more powerful than Pitch Black.

"Nobody suspects Pitch's weak apprentice who follows him like a puppy and does what he says, do they? Ahh, but what they don't know is that I am the most powerful nightmare of all time. Now Miss Weather-Seasons, be a dear and die so that I may take your title as the most powerful immortal of all time. Or, would you rather me spare you so that you may be my wife instead?"

I make a disgusted face. Nightmare narrows his eyes

"I'd rather die."

"Then so be it."

And now the fight begins. We're thousands of feet in the air, fighting to our deaths. Left, right, left right. Duck, swing. Zap, electrocute. My mind is only on fighting the fearling, what I don't notice is the other Guardians and Pitch fighting each other, leaving me with Nightmare Frost. Pitch has an army of millions of shadows at his aid. The Guardian's aren't outnumbered though, because they have us: Audrey, Me, and now Jack. We're going to win.

Swing, roundhouse kick. Head-butt, jab. Every move I have ever learned, from mortals, immortals, gods, and angels is used on the fearling, who only copy-cats my moves. The only 'bad' thing about his little trick, was that he could only use that move once after he copied it and couldn't use it again unless I did it again, but if the move is simple, he could use it anytime, and let me tell you, I've been fighting my entire lives, so my moves are precise and totally complex.

We fly higher and higher into the air. I have bruises and blood coating my face, hair, clothes, my entire body, but I've been bathed in the River Styx, and the pain? It's just a gentle throbbing. I swing my leg, delight covering my face when it comes into contact with Nightmare. My wavy hair is plastered to my face and the blood was caked on it, despite the rain pouring down on me. Frost is sweating, you could tell, even under all that rain, he's struggling.

"Had enough, Nightmare?" I yell over the rain.

"Not yet, babe" he says, and in that moment, I do the most girliest, weakest attempt at hurting him.

I slap him.

I'm delighted when his head whips to the left, and then I zap him with a lightning bolt. That boy… is now on fire. The fire soon dies out and as he looks at me, I become smug as I see my hand print turning purple on his face. My long, delicate, but capable fingers left quite a mark.

"Word to the wise: you shouldn't ever call me babe."

I spit, and then we continue our battle. He swings at me, my ADHD helps me block. He copy-cats. I do moves only Athena knew how to do; after all, she and Ares taught me most of what I know. We fight, for what seems like days, but it's only hours.

_Audrey's POV_

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as the girl who has grown to be my best friend fight the fearling. I fear her death. I have some connection to her; we're almost like sisters, like her and Tooth. I stare at her. She's the girl who comforted me, reassured me, and now, she's fighting for her life to save me. I had to help, but how? At that moment, I felt something bite my ankle. A hellhound. Memories flood into me, mortal memories, and for a second, I feel no pain as the memory plays in my mind.

_"Daniella," whines mortal Michelle, "Hurry up! I'm gonna be late for my soccer game!"_

_"Michelle," I say mimicking her tone, "I just won my softball tournament, I'm freaking tired!"_

_"Dani, I will leave you here and now if you don't hurry up" she threatens.  
_

_"You wouldn't"  
_

_"Oh I would"  
_

_"Yeah right!"  
_

_"Try me"  
_

_"Fine-" I say, but then something catches my eye. A hydra is coming after Michelle and me. I hear her curse in a different language, under her breath. This is the part I hate about knowing a demigod; the monsters are always after her and me, the extra snack.  
_

_"Daughter of Poseidon, will you not introduce us to our extra snack?". You see?_

"_Bite me, ugly." I snarl.  
_

_"Di Immortals! I'll kill you before-!" yells the Hispanic brunette.  
_

_"Foolish demigod. I will kill you before you have the chance to say 'No'" they say, trying to intimidate _

_Michelle, but all she does is laugh.  
_

_"Would you 3 mind being my dummies? Percy taught me a couple new moves and I sure as hell won't _

_have a problem using them on you!" she says, half sarcastically.  
_

_"As if. Now, let us kill you easily, I am definitely in the mood for sea food"  
_

_"Too bad, because I just can't wait to see you poof into gold dust!". That's when she turns her watch that she never takes off, and twists it. A sword, the length of my arm, materialises in her hand and I resume a fight position, getting ready for a show. The bird ladies attacked her like, countless times before, and Michelle swings her sword, Power, at the bird ladies and they retaliate. After an hour, her clothes are torn at some places and we're both breathing heavily. My shoulder is bleeding.  
_

_"Damn, Dani, when did you learn how do fight like that?"  
_

_"My best friend taught me, duh!"  
_

_"Oh right, I forgot, this happens all the time" she says as we continue walking towards the soccer fields, our feet dragging on the black pavement, Michelle in her soccer uniform and me in my softball uniform and cleats. Around our necks are half hearts, hers saying:  
'Be  
Frie  
For'  
And mine saying:  
'st  
ends  
ever'.  
Best friends.  
Best friends  
Best  
Friends._

__Michelle Weather-Seasons and I were best friends in the past! When we were mortal!

I wake up from my memory, and notice that the hellhound that's biting me, accidently triggering the pain that reminded me of the pain I experienced on that day, when my best friend and I were fighting bird ladies. The hellhound at my feet is suddenly charred by lighting and I look up, knowing Michelle was the cause of it, but she is too preoccupied on fighting the fearling to mouth a 'You're welcome'. I watch as she spins, her hair whipping in a half circle around her and kicks the fearling in his gut, sending him sprawling backwards. Then I feel a gentle pain. The water, trying to put out my fire. I want to send a thought to Michelle, to tell her that the water is hurting me, but instead I keep my mouth shut and continue fighting. As if my best friend heard my pleas, the water stops. Well, actually, the water stops falling on me, as if I am surrounded be a shield, or umbrella. Then I join the fight once more, shooting fire out of my hands, burning hellhounds, demons, Nightmare's - anything on the opposing side. While Pitch sits back, watching the Guardians and I fight the shadows.

_You'll get your turn Pitch_, I think, the thought calming me somewhat. I fight for what seems like hours, but was only a couple minutes. My eyes dart upwards for a second or so, and I notice that Michelle is fighting, sword on sword, Power against the nightmares black sword. Michelle's face looks hard, cold, deadly, while the nightmare is struggling, tired almost, but confident. I go back to turning hellhounds into fire, burning demons with lava, but no matter how many shadows Jack freezes, I burn, and the others disintegrate, more take their place. An hour later, I sense something falling and I move lightning quick as Power falls beside me, making a clattering noise as it churns with electricity, almost urging me to use it. A shadow then tackles me to the ground and I fall backwards, leaving burn marks on the green, wet grass. Michelle's brother is gonna kill me after he sees this… if I'm not dead. The shadow lunges at me and I grab Power as the blade protects me and goes right through the shadow's stomach. I get back up, Power still in my hands and I mimic the countless moves I've seen Michelle do. Power; he feels comfortable in my hands, as if Michelle is fighting alongside me. My eyes dart back up, only to see a new bruise on Michelle's cheek and notice that neither her nor the fearling have weapons, they are fighting with their bare hands. I then notice that Michelle's eyes are a stormy blue-green-grey, and her clothes is different. She has a grey tank top, white shorts and converse that is stained red, but most importantly, she has pure white hair, that has now turned blood red. The fearling however, has a black tank top, black pants, black combat boots, pupil-less, soul-less, murderous black eyes, sandy blonde hair, and fists stained with golden blood… Michelle's blood. I go back to fighting alongside Jack, our backs pressing against each other.  
Not even 30 minutes later, I hear a girl's ear piercing scream and Jack's body stiffens. No, no, not her! It can't be. Both our eyes dart upwards as the Guardian of Protection falls from the sky. At first, all I see is a white speck falling in the black sky, but then her features become sharper, clearing. Her pure white hair frames her face, so all I see is her arms flailing, her mouth in a perfect 'O', and her fingers desperately trying to grab onto something that isn't there. No, something that should be around her neck: her snowflake locket. Her fingers fumble to grasp at the necklace, but she can't grasp it, because the nightmare now has a hold of it, as he stands triumphant in the black sky.

"JACK!"

I yell, breaking him from his trance. Michelle Weather-Seasons never loses, never fails, and always prevails. This is undoubtedly a first. Jack breaks from his trance as he and I dart towards our best-friend at the speed of light. We grab her, as if she was in the cradle that is our arms. She looks pale, her perfect Hispanic tan has fled her, leaving a sickly paleness. Her hair is no longer pure white, but turning grey. Her eyes lose their life, their fun, their protection; they lose Michelle.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I tried, b-but I-I f-f-failed." she says hoarsely and I grab her arm as Jack brings her hand so she can touch his cheek. I am on the verge of tears, and I can tell Jack is too.

"No, no, Michelle. You did amazing, you fought greatly. You fought like you did years ago, always protecting me, huh bestie?"

"Ah, Audrey Flare remembers? Or should I say, Daniella Danford remembers?" she says, giving me a weak smile. Jack looks at us, back in forth a surprised expression on his face.

"Best friends forever, remember?"

"Ha-ha, I'm glad you remembered."

"Me too" I reply, and then she coughs, and I can almost feel the last of her struggling within her.  
"Audrey/Aud Daniella/Dani I-"

"Valerie Michelle Weather-Seasons, you will not die on me, ok? I need someone to talk to when the rest of the world has gone insane. I need someone to spill my secrets too. I need that annoying girl who is like a sister to me to stand by me whenever I feel weak. I-I need my best friend."

"There's always Tooth" she says, trying to cheer me up, but the tears don't stop, they pour down like a river, "Hey, hey, don't cry, you're about to barbecue me" she says and I stifle a laugh.

"Just don't die on me, ok?" I say, and then I notice the fatal wound on her stomach, the wound that is spilling golden blood.

"Jack… take care of her" she says.

"Always" he answers.

"Aud-"

"NO! You won't die! You can't!"

"Dani, it's too late. It's time for me to die"

"No, it's really not! Hades will not take you from me!"

"Actually, it's Dominic Death you have to worry about, Spirit of Death, my assassin friend"

"I don't give a shit; she can't take you away from me! Michelle, you can't leave me! How are we supposed to tell each other more embarrassing secrets if you're in the underworld?"

"Audrey, hon, it's time for me to go. Just promise you'll kill that sorry fearlings ass for me? Please? Don't make this harder than it already is."

"NO Weather-Seasons, No! You are not gonna die on me, you are gonna get your lazy ass back up and beat that fearling senseless like you did to those bird ladies."

"Not as easy as it looks."

"You are the legendary Michelle Weather-Seasons. The dauntless demigod, Guardian of Protection. You've done the stupidest things to get that adrenaline rush you so desperately love, and almost killed yourself in the process. You've cheated death more than once, why can't you do it just one more time?! God damnit! Why!"

"My reckless days are done with Daniella, I have to die. Dominic's been so angry with me for cheating her billions of time, maybe it's time to let her take me-"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! You! Michelle Weather-fucking-Seasons, is not giving up! Please, just cheat death, for me? For Jack, for Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, North?" I ask with pleading eyes.

"Only because I wanna kick that smug look off of that fearling face, Audrey. But, next time, you'll have to bribe me with more than people. And here I was, ready to die." She croaks and I smile as the guardian heals herself, something that the river Styx abled her to do. Her tan was back, her eyes full of life. And determination; a lot of it.

"You know Michelle, I like to think that what healed you was our friendship not just-"

"Daniella Danford, are you doubting my sheer awesomeness?" I roll my eyes at her.

"No, I was being cheesy for 3 seconds"

"Heh, well how about my best friends and I beat the living hell out of that bastard?" she says, as her fingers close around the necklace that has finally transported back around her neck.

"Actually, Audrey and I will let you have all the fun, we all know you can get pretty deadly and hit the wrong person" says Jack, his saddened attitude gone as quickly as it came.

"One time Jack! One time! Gosh, can you not get over it!"

"No, I seriously can't" he says and she looks at me.

"This kid can't get over the fact that not only did I break his nose, but bruised his dignity as well." I couldn't stop the laugh that was almost hysterical. She looks at me and then at Jack after a while before grabbing my right hand, and his left. She squeezes out hands and then intertwines them, 1 finger at a time. "There, that's better. Now, Jackson Overland Frost-"

"Yeah, yeah, I break her heart and meet Hades. Got it covered."

"Oh no, break her heart… and you meet me" she says deviously, and if possible, Jack pales even more than usual, and then Michelle smiles, "Now go on you two, kick some butt for me. I can't be in 3 places at once! Actually. . ."

"Don't try that again! And anyway, don't you have someone's surprised ass to beat?"

"Oh yeah! Bye-bye!" she says in a cheery tone that makes me chuckle. Then, in the midst of all this chaos, Jack kisses me. It's unexpected and filled with warmth, even though he is, ironically, cold.

"Were you just kissing me?" I ask. And then I remember, he said the exact same words to me when I released him from his demon.

"Yeah, and I really enjoyed it, how about we respect the fighting Queen's wishes and kick some ass?"

I blush, "Would be one hell of a risk to upset her, huh?"

"Oh, yeah" he says and I grin as we fly back into the chaos, beating the shadows senseless.


End file.
